Inuyasha Maximum
by Ten-Faced Paladin
Summary: The Beast Wars have gone feudal. Maximals and Predacons battle agianst demons and each other. How will this affect Inuyasha's quest for the jewel shards? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beast wars or Inuyasha. I wish i did but I don't. That's life. I am not being paid or getting anything out of writing this story. I'm just doing this for fun. Having said that, no one can sue me now.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin "Blah"-normal speech "BLAH"-Computer speech/activation code 

Inuyasha Maximum By Ten-Faced Paladin Prolouge

On the strange world where two moons lit up the night sky, something was causing quite a stir. In a lush canyon hanging over a ridge, was the Maximal ship Axalon. It had crashed on this world in pursuit of a Predacon ship. Within it, alarms were going off, warning everyone inside about something that could be either good or bad for them.

Optimus Primal, commander of the Axalon and leader of the Maximals, came into the command centre. Already there and at their control stations were his teammates Rhinos, the chief science officer, and Rattrap, the resident demolitions expert.

"Report," Optimus stated firmly.

Rattrap turned away from his computer screen to face his commander.

"It's like dis boss monkey," he explained. "Seems that a huge bunch o' stasis pods came down onto the planet all at once"

"There's only one problem," Rhinox commenteed without turning around. "There's energon all over tthe place where they came down"

"Yeah," Rattrap smirked. "We're lucky that the pods didn't go boom when they came down"

"Have you gotten to coordinates?" Optimus asked both of his men.

Rhinox fell silent as he tapped at the keyboard of his station again. He then sighed deeply before turning to face Optimus.

"They're in sector Y-7," he replied.

"What!" cried Rattrap. "That place is nuthin' but energon! We'd be lucky to get barely a cycle outta beast mode there."

"That's just prime," Optimus sighed. "Okay, I want everyone on this one. Rhinox, radio Tigertron and see if he can help us out. We need to get to those pods first"

Rhinox nodded and returned to his station. Rattrap snorted as he turned back to his leader.

"And just how do you plan for us to get the pods out of there?" he asked.

"We'll deal with that when we get there." Optimus replied. "We need to keep the Predacons away or else we'd be handing the Beast Wars over to Megatron."

Minutes later, several animals could be seen exiting the Maximal base and racing for the more mountainous regions. A cheetah(Cheetor), a raptor(Dinobot), a falcon(Airrazor), a rat(Rattrap), a rhino(Rhinox), and a gorrila(Optimus) made up the team that was determined to get to those sleeping Maximals.

Unfortunately, the Predacons were already on the move. All of them were heading for the same area that the Maximals were heading for. They were all in beast mode and were being led by a Tyrannosaurus(Magatron). Beside him on his left was a giant scorpion(Scorpinock) and to his right was a giant fire ant(Inferno). Above him was a pteryldactl(Terrasaur) and a giant hornet(Waspinator). At the far back were a giant tarantula(Tarantulus) and a giant black widow(Blackarachnia).

"Once we capture those pods, we can overrun that fool Primal and end the Beast Wars once and for all, yes," Megatron sneered.

"In case you've forgotten," Tarantulus clicked through his mandibles. "Optimus and the Maximals are going to be after those pods too."

"Do you take me for a fool!" Megatron growled, glaring at the spider through his left eye."Of course I know that!"

"Then what do you plan to do about it?" asked Scorpinock.

Megatron smirked as he returned his gaze to the path ahead of him.

"It is simple enough remedy," he smirked. "All we need is one Predacon to get to the pods while the rest of us deal with the Maximals."

"He he, a plan worthy of the royalty!" Inferno cheered.

Megatron sighed as he shook his head. Even after all this time, he still didn't haave the foggiest idea why the pyromaniac insisted on calling him by that name.

The entire situation was a powderkeg ready to go off with the pods as the prize. All it needed was just one spark to get the thing going. A spark which Waspinator readily supplied.

"Oooooh," the hornet buzzed. "Wazzpinator seez Maximalz,"

Megatron smirked eagerly, "Always the predictable one Optimus. Predacons! Prepare for battle! Tarantulus, you make sure that those proto-forms become Predacons, or else."

"Of course," Taranrulus clicked as he shuffled away from the others.

With the Maximals, they had managed to get to the area with the pods quickly. Airrazor just added even more bad news to the Maximals day.

"I got preds in my sights!" she reported.

"Prime," Optimus sighed. "Okay, Rattrap, you get to those pods and get us some reinforcements. We'll handle the Predacopns until you get back."

"Gotcha boss monkey," Rattrap nodded as he began to tale a path around the impending battle.

"All right Maximals," Optimus spoke. " Let's do this."

In an open field, not far from the stasis pods, the two factions met. Megatron smirked as he watched his mortal enemy stare him down.

"Optimus, so good to see you again," Megatron smiled. "Come to meet my new crew members? You're a little early I fear,"

"Can it Megatron!" Optimus retorted. "These Maximals are coming back with us."

"We'll see about that," Megatron replied. "MEGATRON TERRORIZE!"

The T-rex roared as it opened and transformed to become the Predacon leader.

"WAZPINATOR..."

"TERRASAUR..."

"SCORPINOCK..."

"INFERNO"

"BLACKARACHNIA..."

"TERRORIZE!"

The various insects and reptiles transformed in their own vatious ways to become the Predacons that everyone loved to hate.

"OPTIMUS PRIMAL, MAXIMIZE!" Optimus roared.

The gorilla that stood in the middle of the assorted mammals and single dinosaur bellowed as it shifted and changed to become the true form of the Maximal leader.

"CHEETOR..."

"AIRRAZOR..."

"RHINOX..."

"DINOBOT..."

"MAXIMIZE!"

The Maximals all transformed into their true forms with their weapons drawn. It was now time for the next battle in the Beast Wars to commence.

Rattrap moved through the energon crystals with apprehension. He hadn't seen this much energon since that floating mountain bit with Terrasaur. He could already see five stasis pods and there were still more all over the area.

"Might as well start somewhere," Rattrap muttered to himself.

As he headed for the closest stasis pod that he could find, he heard something that made his tail twitch. A clicking noise that he knew all too well. Rattrap shuffled past some crystals and found himself looking at Tarantulus, who was fiddling with one of the stasis pods.

"Well that just grinds my gears," Rattrap growled to himslef.

Rattrap Took a few steps back, and then he ran at Tarantulus' back. When he was only a few steps away, he leaped at the spider.

"RATTRAP MAXIMIZE!" he called as he began to transform.

"What!" Tarantulus cried while turning around, only to get Rattraps metal foot planted into his face.

Rattrap leaped off the Tarantulus' face and rolled along the ground. He then took out his weapon and began shooting rounds at him. Tarantulus leaped out of the way just as bullet holes riddled the ground.

"Filthy vermin!" Tarantulus cursed as he landed. "TARANTULUS TERRORIZE!"

Tarantulus rose from his beast mode and pulled out his missile launcher. He stared down Rattrap as he took aim.

"I don't have time for you vermin!" he hissed.

"I'll bet you don't," Rattrap smirked. "Now why don't you get outta here before I take your legs off?"

"Rrrgh!" Tarantulus growled. "I'll make you wish that your spark was never brought out of the matrix!"

Tarantulus then opened fire on Rattrap. His missles all flew at Rattrap with the purpose of blowing im to bits. He danced his way past them and finally leaped to the side when one blew up the ground he was standing on.

"Woah," Rattrap breathed as he stood up. "Nice shot legs. you couldn't hit the broad side of a cargo ship!"

Tarantulus growled in rage and he fired more missiles at Rattrap. Insted of destroying their intended target, the blew up large rocks and portions of rock walls. It only served to make Tarantulus angrier and supply Rattrap with more jokes about the spider's aim.

"That's it!" Tarantulus hissed. "I've had enough of you vermin!"

Rattrap sniggered as he dodged another shot. He was about to start shooting back when he body began crackling blue energy and his limbs began to stiffen.

"Energon buildup," Rattrap squeaked. "Oh, slag!"

Tarantulus's mandible turned to a smiling position as he saw his opponent's turmoil.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Time to die vermin!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Tarantulus succumbed to his own case of energon buildup. His limbs twitched, forcing him to pull the rigger. His aim was way off as the missle flew clear of Rattrap. It continued it's path and collided with an energon crystal formation. This caused the crystals around the explosion to become increasingly unstable and acually spread that instability to the other crystals.

Tarantulus and Rattrap's jaws went slack as they saw what happened. They then took one look at each other before making a run for it.

"Oh, slag!" Rattrap cried as he went to beast mode.

"Nooooo!" Tarantulus shouted in fear as he did the same.

Outside the energon field, the battle raged on. Neither side had gained any ground. Several craters were littered around the area along with several scorch marks.

"How long does it take to activate a few stasis pods?" Cheetor asked as he ducked behind a boulder.

"The little vermin is probably relaxing while we are risking our lives," Dinobot hissed as he fired his eye lasers.

The battle suddenly stopped as both Rattrap and Tarantulus ran into the middle of the battle in their beast modes.

"Run for your lives!" Tarantulus cried.

"It's gonna blow!" shouted Rattrap.

Both factions looked to the energo field as they heard a humming sound. That meant only one thing. The energon crystals were going critical. Every Cybertronian knew that if energon crystals were going critical, you'd better make tracks.

"Predacons, retreat!" Megatron ordered.

"Maximals, fall back!" Optimus called.

Within the energon field, something odd was happening. As the crystals began to release bolts of energy, they began going into the pods. The bolts would surge through the proto-form's spark, and collect residual spark energy and come out of the pods again and into another crystal formation. After a moment, the crystals began glowing with white energy as the humming grew louder. The crystals were about to go critical.

Outside the area, the Maximals watched the event from a safe distance in their beast modes. The whole field was becomming engulfed in a huge field of withe light. The Maximals had to cover their eyes as the light grew brighter. The field of energy grew larger until it just touched the edge of the battlefield that the Maximals and Predacons just created. As it touched, it suddenly began to shrink at the same rate as it was growing. It also generated enough suction that it was pulling in all the debris from the battle. The Maximals held their ground until the light was gone. All that was left as the light faded was a crater that stretched as far as the the energon field used to. The Maximals were taken back by the amount of destruction that had been caused.

"The pods are gone," Rhinox stated bluntly. "I can't believe it."

"All those maximals," Airrazor gasped.

Rhinox shook his head. "I don't think so. That was not your average energo overload. It looked almost like a trans-warp gate. Although I'd have to do some tests to be sure."

"Do them," Optimus nodded. "We have to find out what happened to those pods."

A/N: There you have it. The prolouge is set. Inuyasha and the others are going to show up in chapter one. Just be patient and you shall be rewarded. Oh yeah, if you don't like something about the story, all you have to do is tell me. I will not respond to flames, even if they're right.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or Beast Wars. I have never owned them. I'm not even getting paied to do this. It's all just for fun. Just like any other author on this site.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Inuyasha Maximum By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 1: I am Predacon

Inuyasha was in a bad mood. A worse one than usual. He and the others had followed Kagome as she found the trail of another jewel shard. What they had found was a village cowering humans who told them about a mantis demon. It turns out that the demon in question had started showing up amout three months ago. It came at night and did what demons did best. It stormed into the village, destroying everything that got in its way, killed whatever it could reach that had blood in it, and it ate whatever it killed. After it finished feasting, it would leave and come back the next night. It mostly killed livestock, but it would kill a human or two whenever it got the chance.

It was needless to say that Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango insisted that they stay to help the villagers. Inuyasha tried to argue, saying that the jewel shard was more important, but he ended up getting a 'sit' from Kagome. His mood only worsened when Koga decided to stick his stupid nose into his business. He called it 'checking up on Kagome,' but it was actually an excuse for him to flirt with Kagome. The last straw was when the mantis demon, probably smelling so much demon blood in the air, came to the village and ws apparently on the warpath. Inuyasha hadn't even been able to draw the Tetsusaiga because it caught them all by srprise. They only thing that didnj't aggravate the hanyou was that Kagome announced that the jewel shard they were looking for was in the thing's head. The only real problem was getting the damn thing out.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha roared as his claws raked across the demon's hide.

The attack only scratched harmlessly off of the demon's carapace. It really didn't even seem to notice that Inuyasha had attacked it.

The demon itself was huge. It really did resemble a mantis. It's armour was dark green and was plated across it's body. It had six legs that were as thick as tree trunks and left deep imprints in the ground wherever it walked. It's front arms were resembling scythes with how the light reflected off of them. The blades were jagged and sharp enough to cut through steel.

Inuyasha leaped back from the demon with his usual sour look on his face.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"Do you really call that fighting?" Koga mocked from where he stood next to Inuyasha. "Let a pro teach you how to do it."

Koga sprinted towards the demon with all the speed he could muster. The jewel shards that he had in his legs boosted his natural speed and allowed him to run as fast as the wind.

"Take this!" Koga roared.

He leaped into the air, with his right foot extended. He aimed a devestatin kick at the demon's side. THe kick was far from devastating, but it did mnage to knock the demon off balance for a few moments. Growling, Koga kicked himself away from the demon and landed on the ground.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

Above them, Sang and Kagome rode atop of Kilala in her giant cat form. Thye were bombarding the demon with the Hiraikotsu and sacred arrows. The giant boomerang managed to crack the carapace and the sacred arrows actually managed to blow holes in it. These the demon noticed, however, with the power of the sacred jewel shard in it's head, the wounds healed quickly.

Opposite of Inuyasha and Koga, Miroku was fighting the demon in his own fashion. His staff was proving inneffective while it's aura was too strong for his talismans and they burned upon contact. Shippo was merely huddled in Kagome's bicycle basket which was leaning against a building a short distanve away.

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed as he saw how ineffective his friends attacks were, "Time to get serious then."

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword Tetsusaiga. The blade forgeed from his father's fang and held the power to kill one hundred foes in one strike. Inuyasha pulled the sword out of the sheathe and it generated a blast of light. The Tetsusaiga quickkly transformed from a normal sword to a giant curved fang. Inuyasha grinned as the demon took notice of the weapon and how much demonic aura it was giving off.

"You're mine," Inuyasha smirked.

The demon turned to face Inuyasha and glared at him through it's red compound eyes. Inuyasha stared back at the demon with his golden eyes. The demon unleashed a hiss that turned into a screeching battle cry. Inuyasha beagn his own battle roar and charged at the demon while the demon charged at him. Everyone watched as Inuyasha readied himself to slash away at the demon.

Suddenly, before the two combatants could meet, they were engulfed in a huge blast of light.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried

"What the-!" Miroku gasped.

"What-!" Sango cried.

"Waugh!" Shippo cried from his seat.

"What the hell!" Koga shouted in agitation.

The friends tried to peer into the light to see if Inuyasha was alright, but as soon as the light had appeared it vanished again. When eveyone's eyes adjusted again, they could see Inuyasha and the demon again. They were both stumbling blindly, but otherwise unharmed. What caught their attention was the strange black box that had appeared between them.

It was about the right size to fit a fully grown human being. On the left side was a panel with a series of flashing buttons and levers. On the top was a clear dome that allowed one to see the occupant.

Inuyasha was the first to regain his eyesight. He blinked a few times before he finally noticed the black box.

"What the-!" he grunted. "What the hell is this?"

He sniffed around the box a few times. It reeked of steel and a little like a jewel of some kind. The only other scent that was on it was something that smelled like a spider. Inuyasha sniffed closer and the buttons on the panel suddenly blinked to life and a back square that was part of the panel suddenly began showing a wierd kind of language. Inuyasha couldn't help but leap back in surprise.

"STASIS POD ACTIVATED," the boxspoke in a female voice. "BEGINNING SCAN."

A ball attatched to a rod rose from the box and began to spin. It suddenly released two large sheets of energy that stretched into the forest and above the tees.

Miroku held out his staff and tried to touch the purple energy with it. His staff went right through it and the sheet passed over him. He didn't feel any ill effects, but he didn't feel right.

"I feel that this is a bad omen," he remarked to himself.

The purple energy kept moving in a large circle, passing over everything in it's reach. It passed over Sango, Kagome, and Kilala, but nothing happened. It passed over Inuyasha and Koga, but still nothing happened.

"Do you have any idea what this thing is?" Sango asked her frined from the future.

Kagome shook her head, but she had different thoughts.

'This thing seems like t's a computer of some kind," she thought. "but how did a computer get here in the feudal era?'

The demon was still stumbling around blindly while the energy passed over it. When the energy passed over it, something finally happened. The energy returned to the small sphere and it settled back down into the panel.

"SUITABLE DNA LOCATED," the box spoke."BEGINNING RECONSTRUCTION."

The box began to hum. Miroku's feeling of a bad omen increased as he readied his staff for a second enemy to fight. Samgo gripped the strap on her Hiraikotsu for comfort. The demon was all but forgotten as the box seemed continued it's work.

"BEAST MODE SELECTED," the box finally spoke. "BEGINNING REPLICATION."

The box stopped humming and the clear dome could be seen filling with steam. After the entire dome was filled with steam, something inside began thrashing. It pounded against the insdie of the box several times. Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga ashe prepared to face whatever was going to come out.

"Just what's in that thing?" asked Kagome too no one.

"Whatever it is," Sango replied. "I doubt it's friendly."

The thing inside of the box gave a final thrash before the lid finally came open. it opened on a hinge and the steam ejected with a loud hiss. The occupant of the box stood up quickly and silently. Everyone had recived a various degree of shock. It was Shippo who voiced it first.

"A giant mantis?" he asked confusedly.

That was just what it was. It was a giant mantis. It looked exactly like a normal mantis. The only differennce was that it was big enough to match a large man in height. It's carapace was emerald greenaand it's eyes were a deep purple.

At this point, the mantis demon finally regained it's eyesight. The demon gazed at the box and the giant mantis standing in it. It gave a low hiss and the smaller mantis turned to face. The two creatures stared at each other in curiosity. The awkward peace seemed to last only a moment before the demon finally made a decision concerning this new being. It decided to try to kill it. The demon raised it's scythe-like arm and brought it down to cut the insect in half. The demon's arm came down and crashed into the box, creating showers of sparks and electric bolts, but it missed the insect. It had leaped back from the attack. It ejected a hiss of it's ownthat, to the surprise of everyone listening, turned into a laugh.

"Ha ha ha!" it laughed. "First day up and I already het to have some fun!"

The matis turned it's head and gazed at the people around it. It's mandibles seemed to curve upward into a strange twisted sneer.

"An audience!" It laughed. "Well, lucky me! I guess you should prepare for a real show."

The mantis reared up to it's full height and took a deep breath, raising the suspense as much as it could.

"GRANDSCYHTHE TERRORIZE!" it shouted.

The mantis' abdomen suddenly split down the middle and split apart. It unfolded and then the tips shifted ninety degrees to make the abdomen look like a pair of legs. The mantis legs then straighted and went to it's sides. The mantis' sides with his front arms shifted backwards and pointed to the ground. The chest then unfold as two green metal arms were revealed. They attatched themselves to where shoulders would bee on a human body. Finally, the mantis' head and neck folded downwards to become a kind of chest as a new metal head came from between the shoulders. It looked like it was wearing a metal helmet. It was all green with a purple visor shielding the eyes from sight. The mouth was amde of flexible metal and was in a sneer.

As the transformation was finished, everyone was speechless. THey had seen plenty of things change form, but this was a new one.

"A...metal...man?" Miroku gasped.

The metal man began flexing it's limbs, testing them out. The demon recovered quickly and charged at the metal man with another slash. The metal man dodged again while reaching behind his back.

"So you wnat to fight still?" he aske dwit an amused smirk. "Fine by me!"

Two panels opened in the metal man's back and he drew two purple rings. One for each hand. They were like gaint saw blades with large purple spikes at four points on each blade.

The demon was unimpressed as it charged again with it's orgional intent of slicing it's target in two. The metal man gripped the ring in it's right hand and hurled it horizontally at the demon's torso. The demon was too slow to react as the blade mad impact. Unlike the other attacks on it, this blade cut through the demon like a knife through hot butter. It severed the demon's top half from it's bottom with a wet cutting noise. As the two pieces fell to the ground, everyone around become more wary of the metal man. It's weapon could do what theirs couldn't.

The demon was apparently still alive as it''s top half triad tolift itself up and reach to kill the metal man at the same time. The metal amn just smirked as it raised the blade ring in it's left hand.

"You're a stubborn opponent," he smiled. "Too bad I hate that kind the most."

With those words, the metal man hurled his left ring vertically at the demon. This one sliced through the demon's head and remaining body with the same wet cutting sound as before. As both rings finally returned to his hands like Sango's weapon, the metal man began to stare at the demon's head.

"Hello?" he muttered "What's this?"

The metal man walked over to the demon's body as he put his right hand blade back into the panel in his back. Kagome watched him walk over to the right half of the demon's head and inspect the gore he had created. A sudden fear overcome Kagome as a possibility dawned on her.

"Sango!" Kaogme said to her frind urgently. "I think he can see the jewel shard!"

"What!" Sango cried.

Both women watched as the metal man pulled back it's arm and buried it deep into the demon's flesh with a sick squelching sound.

"Eww!" Shippo gagged.

After a brief moment and rooting around, the metal man pulled his hand back out holding the jewel shard. A piece of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of four souls.

"Curious," the metal man spoke, his face full of intrigue. "A crystaline structure that gives off energy, but is nothing like energon."

Inuyasha, seeing the jewel shard, regained himself and stepped forwrd with the Tetsusaiga at the ready.

"Hey, metal man," he grunted. "Hand over the jewel shard."

The metal man turned and faced Inuyasha with an arrogant smirk, "Are you you adressing me? Grandscythe, a Predacon warrior?"

"I guess I am Grandcythe," Inuyasha snorted, saying the metal amn's name sarcastically.  
"Now hand over the jewel shard!"

"I think not," Grandscythe laughed, clamping the jewel shard into his right fist. "Something as powerful as this surely belongs in the worthy hands of a Predacon."

Inuyasha raised the Tetsuasiga and gripped it with a look of anger coming onto his face.

"I don't care who you think it belongs to, it's coming with me!" he roared.

The two warriors lunged at each other. Grandscythe slashed at Inuyasha with his blade ring while Inuyasha did the same with the Tetsusaiga. The two weapons met with a hail of sparks that rained on the ground. They both struggled to try and push their opponent away. they seemed to have the same amount of strength.

"You've got the right weapon," Grandscythe laughed. "But do you you have the skill to defeat me?"

"You talk too damn much," Inuyasha growled.

The two fighters leaped awat from each other and glared at each other. Before Inuyasha could go for another attack, a brown blurr shot past him.

"Outta my way mutt!" shouted Koga. "I'll het the shard for Kagome!"

"You idiot!" Inuyasha shouted at him. "This is not time to act cool for Kagome!"

Koga didn't listen as he ran at Grandscythe with his empowered legs. He leaped into the air and came back down with his foot aimed for a powerful kick.

"Take this!" he roared.

Grandscythe didn't wait for the attack to hit him as he dodged the attack with his own surprising agiility. Koga's foot crashed into the dirt, making a small crater. He tried to pull his foot out, but he quickly found it to be stuck.

"Again, I see adequete power, but not enough intelligence to use it properly," Grandscythe laughed.

He then turned his head to Koga and in one fluid motion, slammed his foot it Koga's face with his own powerful kick. The wolf demon was pushed out of the ground and hurled into the woods from the force of the kick.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped.

"He'll be fine." Shippo remarked. "His head's too hard to be broken by that."

Sango gaped at the show of power the metal man performed. She glanced at her frined from the future.

"Kagome, have you ever seen something like this before?" she asked.

"No," Kagome replied as she shoom her head. "But I'm sure that we can still beat him."

In the woods near the battle, Koga was lying uncocnsious. It wan't the attack that made him that way, it was the black box that he had hit his head on. The box had already ejected it's own sheets of energy and called it back. The dome was already filling with steam.

"BEAST MODE SELECTED," it spoke in a male voice. "BEGINNING REPLICATION."

To Be Continued

A/N: Here's chapter one. What do you think about Grandscythe? Just who is this new transformer that's waking up. I think you can guess what side this one is going to be. If you can't guess or just too lazy to do so, then just read the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I still do not own Inuyasha or Beast Wars. The only thing I own is Grandscyhte. I own nothing else. Just as a minor note, I got Wolfang from the Beast Wars toy line. There, the disclaimer is finished so no one can sue me.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

"Blah"-normal speech "BLAH"-computer/activation code

Inuyasha Maximum By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 2: Hear me Howl

Sango, atop of Kilala with Kagome, hurled her weapon at Grandscythe with all the force she could muster. The weapon had insane speed and deadly accuracy. The Predacon was distracted by his ongoing battle with Inuyasha so he didn't quite see the incoming threat. As Inuyasha took another slash at him, Grandscyhte leaped back to avoid it. The Hiraikotsu blindsided him and took him entireley by surprise. The impact made a metallic ring as Grandscythe was hurled into a tree by the force of the impact.

"Ugh," the Predacon growled. "I'll have your head woman!"

Sango smirked as she caught her returning weapon. She was used to hearing threats like that. It was nothing new to her.

Grandscythe shook his head to get his optics working normally again. He gripped his blade rings as he steadiedd himself. It was becoming very clear to him just how powerful the natives on this planet really were. When he clenched his right hand around his ring, he realised that he had dropped the purple crystal that he had found inside the large creature's head. He quickly activated his scanners and began looking for the crystal.

Kagome glanced down at the battle field and she suddenly sensed the jewel shard again. It wasn't in Grandscythe's hand anymore. He had probably dropped it when Sango had hit him with her weapon.

"Sango!" she said to her friend. "We need to get down! He dropped the jewel shard!"

"Right!" Sango nodded and Kilala began descending to the ground.

Grandscyhte didn't have to wait long when his scanners found the crystal. It gave of plenty of energy on it's own, not to mention that it was a unique energy signature as well. He began to walk towardsit when the large feline and the two women came to the ground. The younger one got off and began running towards the crystal. Grandscythe growled as he pulled back his left arm.

"I don't think so!" he roared as he hurled his blade ring at her.

"Kagome!" Inuyashha cried.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku gasped.

"Look out!" Shippo cried.

Kagome was frozen as she watched the twirling blade came spinning towards her. She thought she could see ehr life flash before her eyes. It was in that moment that after all she had been through, today was the day she was going to die.

'I didn't even get to say...' she thought before she was cut off.

In that moment, a gray blur shot out of the forest and tackled kagome to the ground. The blade just continued flying over them before turning around and returning to Grandscythe's hand. He was far from happy.

"Mangy wolf!" Grandscythe hissed.

Kagome blinked before looking up and seeing a large gray wolf standing between her and the Predacon.

"Is it one of Koga's?" Sango asked Miroku.

"It must be," he replied. "I don't think just any wolf would save a human."

Grandscythe could be seen just fuming with anger. He then suddenly adopted a confused look as he seemed to study the wolf for a minute.

"Wait a moment," he muttered. "No heartbeat, no inner biologic components, which means... robot in disguise!"

Kagome gaped as she gazed at the wolf which had saved her life. Her shock grew when she saw the wolf smile. Not one like Grandscythe's, just a confidents smile.

"You got that right Predacon," the wolf grinned. "WOLFANG MAXIMIZE!"

The wolf stood on it's hind legs as two blue metal legs came out of his hindquarters and attatched to the wolf legs. It's sides folded out to become thigh guards while the front folded out to reveal two blue metal arms with black metal hands. The wolf's head split in half to become shoulder guards and revel a new head that was inside of it. The new head was blue except for the visor-like black face that had two green eyes that were revealed.

"Another one?" Sango gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga tighter. One metal man was bad enough, but two? Miroku had the same sentiment while as he rested his hand on the prayer beads which held his wind tunnel at bay. Grandscythe didn't seem impressed.

"Humph," he snorted. "Wolfang was it? Obviously a Maximal."

"Got that right," Wolfang replied. "Activated to kick your Predacon processer outta here."

Grandscythe smirked as he gripped both of his blades. And prepared to strike. Wolfang bent his knees slightly as he prepared for his own attack.

"Inuyasha, guys." Wolfang spoke. "I'd rather not do this alone."

None of the close friends were sure how the blue metal man learned their names, but he was probably going to be a better ally than the green one. Inuyasha just sighed and readied the Tetsusaiga agin. Miroku stepped forward with his staff at the ready. Sango and Kagome also readied themselves for another round of fighting.

"Do you fools really think that you can beat me just by adding a new friend?" Grandscythe smirked.

"I think they can pretty much beat you without my help," Wolfang laughed. "If what I was seeing was any indication anyway."

"Then put your credits where your mouth is!" Grandscythe roared.

With a thrust of his arms, Grandscythe let his blades fly towards Inuyasha, Wolfang, and Miroku stood. Their points danced in the light as they flew closer.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice roared.

The large boomerang suddenly ripped into everyone's view and crashed into the ring, effectively stopping it while returning back to Sango. The second ring was met by one of Kagome's sacred arrows. The arrow burst right through the ring and shattered it.

"My blades!" Grandscythe cried.

Inuyasha and Miroku made the next assault as Inuyasha rasied the Tetsusaiga over his head. Wisps of air circled around the blade.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roared ans he slammed the blade into the ground.

Three streams of yellow energy ripped through the ground towards Grandscythe. It was now Grandscythe's turn to be surprised at the sheer magnitude of the attack.

"By the matrix!" Wolfang gasped.

Grandscythe didn't allow himself to be surprised for long as he regained his sensed. He leaped to the side as the stremas ripped right past him. He looked back to see three gashes, side by side, etched in the dirt. Grandscythe looked back forward to see Miroku a few feet ahead of him. He was gripping the beads wrapped around his right hand.

Miroku didn't waste any time as he yanked the beads off of his hand and pointed it at Grandscyhte.

"Wind Tunnel!" he called as the force of his cursed right hand was unleashed.

The rubble on the ground was the first to be sucked into Miroku's right hand. The demon carcass was the next to go. Finally, the black box that Grandscythe came out of drawn in. Grandscythe was on the ground, gripping it for all it was worth.

"A black hole in his hand!" Grandscythe cried. "How is that possible!"

Little by little, Grandscythe was being pulled into the Wind Tunnel. He glared at Miroku and noticed that his remaining blade ring was behind the monk. A smirk appearing on his face, Grandscythe reached his arm out as if trying to reach the discarded blade. The ring then began to shudder as Grandscythe seemed to concentrate harder on it. The ring then jerked straight out of the ground and flew straight at Grandscythe, with Miroku in it's way.

"I'll cut that arm off!" Grandscythe roared over the roar of the Wind Tunnel

Kagome was the first to notice the ring flying at her friend.

"Miroku! Watch out!" she cried.

Miroku glanced behind him and saw the blade spinning at him. His eyes widened as he wrapped the beads around his hand and dodged to the side. It wasn't quite fast enough sinc the ring sliced into his shoulder as it sped past.

"Gahh!" Miroku cried as blood spurted from his wound.

Granndscythe caught his blade ring as he stood up again.

"Almost had me," he smirked. "too bad."

Wolfang tensed as Inuyasha growled while raising the Tetsusaiga again.

"I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha roared as he ran at Grandscythe with Wolfang right behind him again.

Grandscythe hurled his blade ring at the two in an attempt to get them away. Wolfang detatched the wolf's back from his and used it as a shield. The metal shield knocked the ring away while the two of them continued forward. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga while Wolfang drew a weapon that seemed fashioned after the Wolf's tail.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha roard as he struck the sword into the dirt.

"Lobo Blaster!" Wolfang called as he fired a black missile.

The two attacks flew straight and true at their target. They actually combined as they struck to create a huge expplosion which knocked both Wolfang and Inuyasha into the dirt. Grandscythe could be seen hurtling through the air as a giant fireball into thee distance. It had also left a large crater.

Wolfang dug himself out of the ground and looked at the destruction. He seemed rather embarrassed about it.

"Uh...oops," he muttered.

Inuyasha stood up and shook himself off. He just smirked as he sw the result.

"Now that's how to get it done," he laughed.

As Wolfang began getting the dirt out of his joints, Shippo finally cameout of his hiding place and bounced over to him.

"Hey metal man?" he asked innocently. "Who and what are you anyway?"

Wolfang looked down at the fox child and kneeled down to afce him.

"Me?" he asked. "My name's Wolfang. I'm a Maximal."

"A Maximal?" Sango's voice asked.

Wolfang and Shippo glanced and saw Sango walking towards them.

"Yeah," Wolfang nodded. "That pile of scrap that we just got rid of was a Predacon."

"What's a Predacon?" Inuyasha asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Maximals and Predacons come from the planet Cybertron," Wolfang explained. "We aren't from this world."

"You're an alien!" Kagome cried in amazement from where she was treating Miroku.

"That's one word for it," Wolfang sighed. "To say it bluntly, neither side likes the other."

So you're at war?" asked Miroku.

Wolfang shook his head, "No, the fighting stopped with our ancestors. We just tolerate each other. Barely."

"So why are you here?" pressed Sango.

"I dunno," Wolfang shrugged. "I just came online with an out cold wolf demon next to my pod and a battle not too far away. I inspected it and here we are."

"Oh my gosh," Kagome gasped. "Koga! I forgot about him!"

Kagome stood up and ran to the forest to retrieve the wolf demon. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, but he didn't say anything more than that. Miroku just stood up while he readjusted his shoulder to be more comfortable.

As Kagome appeared with Koga walking stiffly beside her, Wolfang's body began emitting blue sparks and small bolts of energy.

"What the-?" Wolfang grunted. "I thought there wasn't any energon on this world. Oh, well. BEAST MODE."

Wolfang's body folded as he became a wolf again. Shippo quickly took the opportunity and perched himself on his back.

"Hey Wolfang," Shippo spoke. "How did you know Inuyasha's name if you never seen him before?"

"Well," Wolfang began. "I scanned Koga and got my wolf form from him. I think I must have picked up some of Koga' thoughts and memories. Like the mutt for example."

Koga smirked as Inuyasha growled again.

"I like this guy," Koga smirked.

The friends all smiled in some level of amusement before Wolfang looked up to them.

"Do you think I can travel with you guys?" he asked.

Kagome was the first to answer, "I guess so. What with no other Maximals around. What do you guys think?"

"I think that would be a wise idea," Miroku smiled.

"Some new company would be nice," Sang agreed.

"A friend as cool as him?" Shippo smiled brightly. "Absolutely!"

"As long as he can fight then I don't care," Inuyasha snorted.

"I guess we're all in agreement," Kagome smiled.

"Thank you very much," Wolfang smiled, his tail waging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a swamp a good distance away from the friends, Grandscythe slogged through the murky waters in his beast mode.

"Stupid Maximal, filthy half-breed, baka ningen," he cursed.

He didn't know where the last one came from, but he knew it was still an insult.

"They'll see," he growled. "Once I get some more Predacons on my side, they won't know what hit them!"

To Be Continued

A/N" There's chapter two. Grandscythe got his ass kicked and Inuyasha has to deal with another travelling companion. The next chapter is more of a cooldown one. Expect the normal Inuyasha craziness. Sorry if you think this sucks, but I was running on empty here


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or Beast Wars. They even now belong to their respetive creators and I have bothing to do with them. I am getting nothing out of this piece of writing except enjoyment. So don't go and sue me.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin

Inuyasha Maximum By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 3: Hot Spring Complications.

The friends were slowly making their way down a road as they travelled. Inuyasha led the way with Kagome riding her bicycle close beside him. Sango and Miroku walked side by side just behind them. For once, Shippo was not riding in Kagome's basket that was mounted to her bike. He was hitching a ride on the friends newest companion, Wolfang, an alien robot from another planet called a Maximal. They had just left a village afte fighting a similar alien robot named Grabdscythe that was called a Predacon.

Kagome pedaled with the bottle she held their jewel shards in around her neck. It now held a new addition to their collection. Normally Inuyasha would have been smug about this victory, but he was now grumbling in annoyance and anger.  
"Oh come on Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "Will you just forget about it already?"

"No," Inuyasha grunted. "We risk our necks for that bunch of spineless humans and what's the thanks we get? They throw us out!"

That statement was very true. After Grandscyhte got blasted into the distance and Wolfang resumed his wolf form, the village headman confronted the group and asked them to leave posthaste. He probably thought that the group attracted the two metal men. No one could really blame him for thinking that. The only real perk that Inuyasha saw to leaving was that Koga did too, but not before flirting with Kagome one last time.

"At least they let us keep the jewel shard," Kagome shrugged. "Come on, you can't stay upset forever."

Inuyasha growled as he glared into space again. The friends remained quiet again before they came to a fork in the road. None of them could see anhy buildings that made either path very desirable.

"So which way?" asked Wolfang.

"Allow me," Miroku spoke as he stepped forward.

He stepped up to the fork annd held out his staff before him. He closed his eyes and let go of his staff. It fell forwardand landed on the ground pointing to the right.

"Right it is then," Miroku nodded.

Just as he leaned down to pick up his staff, two travellers could be seen making their way towards the group from down the path on the left. They were talking to each other and not really acknowledging the group that stood before them.

"That rest stop had some great food didn't it?" the first man asked his friend.

"It sure did," the second agreed. "That hostess was a real beauty too.

Miroku's hand suddenly stopped ashe heard that little bit of information. As the travellers calmly walked past, Miroku quickly reached out to his staff and slowly turned it towards the path left.

"Divine intervention," he stated calmly.

Sango growled dangerously as she glared at the monk. Wolfang could have sworn that he could actually see flames coming off of the demon slayer.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" he asked the fox child on his back.

"It happens plenty of times," Shippo replied. "Miroku's a pervert who gropes women whenever he gets the chance. He usually does it to Sango though. He'll never learn."

Wolfang thought about Shippo's words before replying, "If he does it mostly to Sango then doesn't that mean he finds her the most attractive?"

"Maybe," Shippo shrugged. "Grown up stuff is kind of complicated sometimes."

Unknown to them, Sango had overheard the ocnversation. When Wolfang made his comment, she started blushing. She really hadn't thought of it that way before. It didn't excuse his actions of course, but it did put a reason behind his actions beyand normal letchery.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "I'm hungry anyway."

With that, the decision was made and the friends went down the left path. Within a few short minutes they did find the rest stop in question. It was a decent place and they could immediately see the hostess as she stood outside. She really was a true beauty. She wore a thin Kimono and she also had long black heir which she had tied back.

"My, those travellers did not lie," Miroku remarked before he started walking towards her.

He was quickly stopped as Sango grabbed his small ponytail, she then jerked hard and brought him back to the others.

"Hold it right there lover-boy," Sango growled.

While Sango dealt with Miroku, Kagome leaned over to Wolfang, "Do you think you could keep quiet while we're around other people? Talking wolves aren't a thing you usually see here."

"No talking," Wolfang nodded. "Got it."

The group all made their way to the rest stop and soon got themselves something to eat. Everyone was enjoying themselves and the friends conversed normally. By this it usually degraded to Shippo and Inuyasha fighting again until Kagome said that one word, sit. Miroku also got himself pounded by Sango when he took the opportunity while she was sitting down and slipped his hand under her before she actually sat down.

'If this is normal,' Wolfang thought to himself. 'I'd hate to see what these guys are like when they're tense or upset.'

The hostess soon came to see how they were all doing. She seemed a little wary about Inuyasha, but other than that, she was perfectly calm.

"You know," she began. "There's a hot spring down the road if you want to take a bath. It's free of charge."

"Really!" Kagome gasped, stars in her eyes."Oh thank you so much!"

After the food was gone and paid for, the friends made their way to the spring. It was pretty far from the road so there was plenty of privacy for anyone who used it. After playing a game of rock, sissors, paper, which Kagome said was used to make several big decisions where she came from, the boys had to pick up sticks for the fire while the women and Shippo got to enjoy the hot spring first. Wolfang decided to do his share and help out. By the time the fire had been started, the sun had set.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat around the fire while Wolfang leaned against a tree in his robot form. None of them spoke and the girls hadn't returned yet. No one spoke until Miroku seemed to have had enough.

"I wonder how dear Sango and lady Kagome are doing," he commented casually.

"Don't even think about it letcher," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku held up his hands in protest, "Please, I was mearly wondering if they would require something to make the bath more enjoyable."

"Oh?" Inuyasha continued to growl. "How were you planning to aske them?"

Miroku's gaze turned to the Maximal sitting by a tree, "Why, Wolfang shall go ask them."

Wolfang perked as he heard his name. He had been listening the entire time so he knew what the entire coversation was about. 

"Sure, I can go," Wolfang shrugged. "Don't see why you guys can't though."

Inuyasha sputtered and tried to stand up to stop the Maximal, but miroku grabbed him by his hair to keep him down.

"Easy there," Miroku spoke. "He volunteered for this on his own behalf."

"They're going to kill him you know," Inuyasha growled.

"Better him than us," Miroku calmly stated. "This way we will be able to tell that the girls are okay."

"Coward," Inuyasha spat.

Wolfang trekked through the forest with some difficulty. It all looked the same to him. The path had melted away some time ago. he wondered if Kagome and Sango hadn't gotten lost after all. It wasn't that difficult to imagine really.

"Sango?" he called. "Kagom-aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

While Wolfang had been calling out, he suddenly stepped off a bridge that had been hidden from view by bushes. He tumbled head over heels ddown a bumpy hillside down to the ground. He managed to hit some rocks on the way down and he finally came to a stop only to fall face first into a pool of water.

"Ow," Wolfang muttered as he sat up.

He looked forward and saw the hill he had tumbled down. He shook his head and and noticed that the water was giving off steam.

"So this is a hot spring," Wolfang muttered. "I was expecting something like the oil pools or energon spa's back home."

"Yeah it's really nice," someone spoke from above Wolfang. "What are you doing here. Men can't came here right now."

Wolfang peered upwards and found Shippo sitting on his head in an inner tube of some kind.

"Oh, hey Shippo," Wolfang nodded. "Why can't men come into the hotspring?"

"Because there's naked women here you pervert!" Kagome's voice shrieked.

Wolfang quickly turned around saw both Sango and Kagome standing about a foot or two behind him. They had white towels wrapped around them and they both looked really mad. Sango was also hefting a large rock in her hands. Wolfang glanced at them curiously before slightly hitting the side of his head.

"I guess I don't know all the terms on this planet," Wolfang grimaced. "What does 'naked' mean anyway?"

Shippo leaned over his inner tube and stared strangely at the Maximal, "You honestly don't know?"

"Uh-uh," Wolfang he replied, carefuul not to shake his head too much.

Shippo looked to the two women with a smile that was threatening to turn into outright laughter. Kagome stared at him like he had grown a second head out of his shoulder. Sango seemed just as shocked, but she didn't drop the rock.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'll handle this."

Sango looked at her friend and adn then reluctantly nodded. Kagome smiled and walked up to Wolfang while clutching her towel tighter.

"Okay Wolfang," she began. "I'll explain what you need to know."

Wolfang then got the condensed version about why males weren't allowed to come into hot springs while females were there. The Maximal listened closely and when Kagome got to the real need-to-know points, he clamped his optics shut and began to back away while Shippo leaped off his head.

"Oh,...uh..excuse me then," Wolfang stuttered. "They guys wanted to know if you two were okay. Uh...I guess you are so I'll just be going then."

"We'll let it go just this once," Sango smiled. "If it happenes again then expect no mercy."

Wolfang nodded guickly as he made his way out of the spring and onto dry land again. He briefly tripped over the edge onto his back. After he got back up again, he bolted up the hill again, not daring to look.

"That was nice of the boys," Sango remarked. "I just wish they hadn't suckered Wolfang into doing this."

"I guess," Kagome hummed as she got comfortable again. "Miroku didn't even try anything perverted. There's hope for him yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfang found his way back to the fire and resumed his original position of sitting next to a tree. Miroku glanced at him in surprise while Inuyasha seemed shocked to see him again.

"I trust you found them?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yeah, I found them," Wolfang replied. "They're okay."

Miroku began to gape while Inuyasha face-faulted into the dirt. Wolfang watched the rection curiously. Kagome was right. They would freak when they heard about what he saw. Too bad he was sworn to secrecy lest Sango and Kagome make Inuyasha's 'sit' look like a bruise on the neck.

"Y-you saw them?" Miroku stuttered.

Wolfang nodded as Inuyasha sat himself back up again, "You act like you expected them to kill me or something."

"She does it to me everytime I even get close," Inuyasha growled. "What makes you so damn special."

"Animal magnetism I guess," Wolfang smirked. "That or maybe I got the benefit of the doubt."

Miroku had still been gaping while that little exchange went on. In a split-second, he was up in Wolfang's face, shaking his shoulders.

"How did you do it?" he cried. "To gazeat the beauty of Lady Kagome and Dear Sango without harm!"

His rant was cut off as a fist camedown on his head, knocking him unconcious again. Wolfang looked up to see Sango standing above them with a clenched fist. Kagome was a few steps behind her with Shippo sitting on her backpack.

"Ahhh," she sighed happily. "A real bath and no one being peverted."

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked. "The wolf peeked!"

"Unlike you or Miroku," Kagome commented. "Wolfang talked to our faces. Not our chests."

Inuyasha grumbled and sat by the fire again. He continuously muttered about 'wenches' and 'baka ookami.' Wolfang shook his head. He was never really going to understand these people, but he also knew that he didn't have to since they were quickly becoming good friends. 

Wolfangs thoughts were suddenly cut off as blue sparks began to race across his body again,"Slaggit, BEAST MODE."

As he resumed his wolf form again, Shippo walked over to the Maximal. He glanced curiously at Wolfang before asking his question.

"Hey Wolfang, why do those blue sparks keep coming off you like that?" he asked.

Wolfang looked down at the fox-child before answering, "It's called energon overexposure. There's plenty of names for it. It just means that my robot form was exposed too long to energon. My wolf form protects me from it."

"Is energon really that bad?" Shippo continued.

Wolfang shook his head, "No. It's the raw stuff that hurts me. It's unrefined. The only wierd thing is that I'm not picking up any kind of raw energon in the area."

"Hmm," Shippo pondered as he and Wolfang walked back to the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dead of night, Grandscythe was still trudging through the swamps in beast mode. He was picking up a Cybertronian signal and he was determined to find it. It had to be a stasis pod. the signal was too small to be a base of any kind and it was too big to be a beacon.

"At least a beast mode won't be a problem," Grandscyhte muttered to himself.

He was right about that. A wide variety of insects lived in the swamp and were buzzing around him as he thought that. The amount of repltiles he hadn't even counted yet. They only thing left to do was actually find the stupid thing.

"It has to be around here somewhere," Grandscythe grumbled.

Grandscythe came to a clearing whic had a huge knarled tree that was on a solid piece of land. The moonlight could be seen cutting through the night air and shadows. Grandscythe grinned when he saw the tree. Not because it was in any way beautiful to him. It was because the stasis pod that he was after was interwoven in the branches of the tree itself.

"About fragging time," Grandscythe grinned.

Now was the beginning of his revenge on that Maximal and his friends.

To Be Continued.

A/N: There you go. Happy? A new Predacon is on the way. WHat is his name? What will be his beast mode? I already know that. Do you want to know? Read the next xhapter and find out. It's as simple as that. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Beast Wars. They still belong to their respective creators and no mattter what I do I will not own them. So I write fics to fill that empty void. I also don't own Wolfang or Transquito. They come from the toy line. Grandscythe and Growlor are my creation though.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Inuyasha Maximum

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 4: Canines and Bloodsuckers

The sun had risen and the firends woke up along with it. They had quickly resumed their journey and soon they had arrived at the next village. This was where they were heading before they had been sidetracked by the mantis demon and the arrival of Wolfang and Grandscythe. The village where the bone eaters well was situated.  
To Wolfang, it was pretty small. Nothing like Cybertropolis back home. This village was made entire of small wooden homes that seemed pleasant and quaint. He could see people working in the green rice fields and young children near the homes. It was also very quiet. Not at all like the city he had come from.

"About time we got here," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah," Shippo smiled. "I hope Kaede's herbs are grown by now."

"Who's Kaede?" Wolfang asked, looking up to Kagome.

Kagome looked down at Wolfang, "Kaede's the village priestess. She's the one who makes sure that demons don't attack the villagers. She's a really nice person."

"Sure, except when she's faced with a demon," Inuyasha smirked. "She might actually think you're a demon y'know. Then you'll see when the old hag gets nasty."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You're scaring him!"

"Don't listen to Inuyasha," Miroku spoke. "Kaede is a very wise and powerful woman. I doubt she would think of you as a demon."

"Well, you never know," Inuyasha spoke. "Wolfang did get his animal form from a demon didn't he?"

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha, who just gave a 'feh' in response. Wolfang just shook his head and began walking towards the village.

The inside of the village was just as nice as it was from an outside view. Wolafng walked a bit ahead of the others and he came across a small group of children. They were playing some game and hadn't quite noticed him. When he came closer, a girl was the first to see him and she gasped in surprise. The other children quickly noticed after her and they were soon staring at him in surprise.

"It's a doggie," a smaller girl squealed in delight.

"No way!" a boy insisted. "It's a wolf!"

The girl who first noticed Wolfang daringly took a few steps forward and held out her hand to Wolfang.

"Are you a nice wolf?" she asked cutely, but there was a tremble in her voice.

Wolfang almost smirked, but he knew it would just scare the children. Instead he took a few steps forward and nuzzled the girl's hand. She had been trembling at first, but that quickly stopped. The other children, seeing the wolf as friendly, began crowding around him and petting him. Kagome and the others came past just after that.

"Oh!" one of the children gasped when they saw the group. "Lady Kagome, is this your wolf?"

Kagome walked to the children and gently scratched Wolfang behind his furry ears. For some reason, Wolfang found it more enjoyable than when the children pet him.

"He's a friend," Kagome explained. "His name's Wolfang."

"Hi Wolfang!" the children cheered as they crowded around him again.

As Inuyasha and the others moved on, Wolfang got away from the children and caught up to them. As they walked along, he noticed that all the villagers seemed very friendly to Kagome. They really respected her and seemed to bask in her presence.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of Kaede's sister," Shippo whispered in Wolfang's ear. "She's a real hero around here."

Wolfang nodded. This was soemthing that he did understand. Maximals could do that too. As long as their spark was still going then they could get a new body if their old one was severly damaged.

The group continued until they reaced a small hut that was next to a set of stairs that led up to a kind of archway that Wolfang was unfamiliar with. He looked back to the hut and saw an old woman comign out of the doorway. She wore priestess attire and had an eye-patch over her right eye. As she came out, she saw the friends and smiled.

"Ahh, Kagome." she greeted. "Ye has returned."

Shippo leaped from Wolfang's back and ran up to the aging preistess.

"Kaede!" Shippo smiled. "Have we got a story for you!"

"Hello Shippo," Kaede smiled. "I have a tale for ye as well. Please, come in. Your new companion may enter as well."

Everyone entered the hut and began taking seats around a small fire pit. It had some glowing embers on it. Kaede quickly put some sticks on them and restarted the flames. She then took a seat. Her eye landed on Wolfang, who had stayed at the part of the hut where everone had removed their footwear. She then turned her gaze back to Kagome.

"Well child,"Kaede began. "Would ye like to tell your tale first?"

Kagome nodded, "Well, it began when we stopped at a village about a day from here..."

Kagome immediately sprung into her story. She went over the events of how they got in the fight with the mantis demon. She told how the black box appeared and what it did once it appeared. She finally went to describe Grandscythe and what he was capable of.

"I see," Kaede nodded, her good eye closing. "So this metal man Grandscyhte, he came out of the black box disguised as a mantis."

"It wasn't a great disguise," Inuyasha remarked. "The idiot was too big."

"Even so Inuyasha," Miroku remarked. "He was a powerful opponent in his true form."

"I'd say so," Sango nodded. "We were lucky that Wolfang helped us or else we'd be a lot worse off than now."

"Wolfang?" Kaede asked, her eye opening again. "How can one wolf turn the tide against soemthing like Grandscythe?"

"Well," Kagome began. "I didn't tell you yet, but Wolfang...he's a metal man too."

"Really?" asked Kaede, slightly surprised.

"That's right," Wolfang remarked from his seat. "Grandscythe and I come from the same place."

"Perhaps," Kaede nodded. "Would ye please return to your true form and join us?"

"I'd be delighted Miko-san," Wolfang nodded. "WOLFANG MAXIMIZE"

The wolf shifted and changed to become the blue metal man that Inuyasha and the others had become friends with. Kaede's eyebrow rose in slight surprise at the transformation. After he was finished, Wolfang stepped closer to the circle of friends and took a seat next to Kagome. He actually took the proper kneeling position which shocked Kagome. He wasn't from this planet, yet he knew some of the customs. He even knew how to be polite to Kaede due to her position in the village.

"Please," Kaede smiled. "I will not have friends regard me by my title. I would prefer if ye just called me Kaede."

"Oh," Wolfang smiled. "I'll remember that."

"I suppose I should speak of my tale," Kaede spoke, her voice becomeing less light-hearted. "Some time yesterday, one of our rice fields were engulfed in white light. By the time myself and the village guards approached where it had come from, the light had vanished. What remained was one of these black boxes that Kagome spoke of. After much thought I decided to have it placed near the well. We were going to see if we could put it down there before all of ye arrived today. If what ye tells me is true then is a being like Grandscythe or Wolfang within it?"

"Maximal or Predacon?" Wolfang asked. "You can usually tell by the programming chip in the pod."

"Program chip?" Inuyasha grunted. "What the hell is that?"

"Well...It's.." Wolfang began, trying to find the words. "Oh slag it. I'll just show you. Kaede, where is this well you talked about?"

"I will show you," Kaede replied. "Follow me."

Wolfang nodded before changing back to his wolf form. Keade then left the hut with the Maximal close behind. Kagome and the others quickly followed. Kaede led them up the through the village and into the forest where Inuyasha once was sealed to a tree. Kaede continued walking and they entered a clearing. In the middle of it was a lone wooden well. It didn't look special to Wolfang, but his sensors read the same type of energy coming off of it that Kagome did. Beside the well was a welcome sight. A stasis pod.

"Let's do this," Wolfang smiled. "WOLFANG MAXIMIZE!"

Wolfang resumed his robot form and moved closer to the pod. He kneeled to the control panel and began looking for something. The others began peering over his shoulder to examine the stange item.

"Ah, here it is," Wolfang grinned as he pulled a lever.

The entire panelopened to reveal a mess of coloured strings and small squares. Small flashes of light could be seen travelling between the squares.

"Amazing," Sango gapsed.

"Oh this is nothing," Wolfang smirked. "You should see the stuff that we have back home,"

Wolfang began peering at the mess of squares and strings that made up the inside of the panel. Kagome had a slight better idea of what she was looking at. Microchips and wires. One in particular was yellow with a red insignia on it. It looked like a bat face of some kind.

"Uh, Wolfang?" she asked, while pointing at the chip at question. "What is that?"

Wolfang glanced at the chip and broke into a wide smile. He only wished he had found it sooner.

"I'm glad you asked that Kagome," he smiled. "That is the programming chip. This one tells us that the transformer inside is going to be a Maximal."

"Such a small thing determines how the being is aligned?" Miroku asked skeptically.

"This from a guy with a black hole in his hand," Wolfang replied sarcastically.

Wolfang slammed the panel shut and began working with the buttons on the panel. No one knew what he was doing exactly, but they knew they didn't want to disturb him. He was pressing buttons and pulling levers. After a moment he finally stepped back.

"Okay, everyone stand still." he ordered.

"STASIS POD ACTIVATED," the pod spoke in a male voice. "BEGINNING SCAN."

The familiar sspere on the rod rose from the pod just like before. It began to spin and it threw out the field again. This one was a golden yellow colour. Everyone who had witnessed the purple field felt different about this one. There was no sense of foreboding. More like an anticipation of wanting to meet someone.

The field reached over the trees and far past everyone there. It passed over the well and over Wolfang. It finally reacted when it passed over Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala. After it passed over them, the field drew itself back into the pod. The sphere and rod then rested beside the consoule again.

"SUITABLE DNA DETECTED," it reported. "BEGINNING REPLICATION."

The familiar humming sound returned as the pod went into it's work. Everyone was slightly tense as they waited for what they hoped for was the new Maximal to come out. Wolfang had told them that it was going to be a Maximal, but they couldn't be too sure.

The humming stopped as the pod seemed to finish whatever it was doing. After a moment of anticipation, the pod's occupant began scratching the surface. Wolfang went over to open the pod, but as he came closer, the lid opened on it's own.

Out of the pod came a large white dog. It had golden eyes and and it had shaggy hair and a long tail. When Kagome saw it she was reminded slightly of when Sesshomaru changed into his giant dog form. The only differences between this dog and that one was the size and the fact that this dog looked much friendlier.

"Oooh!" Kagome smiled in delight. "He's so cute!"

"Thank you kindly ma'am." the dog smiled. "My names Growlor."

Wolfang stepped forward and caught Growlor's attention, "Hey there Growlor. I'm Wolfang. These are Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kaede."

Growlor turned to face everyone that was facing him. He smiled brightly with his dog face and bowed.

"G'day," he greeted. "Nice to meet you."

The two Maximals walked over to the others and began chatting away. Growlor proved to be popular with Kagome and Shippo as they commented over his nice fur and his nice manners.

"Hard to believe he derived his form from you," Miroku commented.

Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"Feh," he snorted. "I don't see the resemblance."

The conversation was halted as they heard a buzzing noise in the air. Inuyasha began sniffing the air as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.

"I smell bugs," Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku?" Sango asked while gripping her weapon.

"No," Inuyasha replied, shaking his head. "Not him. I'm smelling metal bugs. I'll give you three guesses who that is."

"Predacons," Wolfang growled dangerously.

The buzzing grew louder and everyone looked to the sky where two flying objects were flying closer. One of them was who they were expecting. The ginat mantis and in Inuyasha's opinion, a new pain in the butt, Grandscythe. The other one ws a new face. it was a giant mosquito.

"Who is that?" Shippo asked with a small tremble.

"Trouble," Growlor frowned.

The two giant insects stopped above them and hovered on the spot. They looked down at the group of friends. Grandscythes mandibles were fixed in a kind of sneer.

"That cowardly priest was telling the truth after all," he laughed.

"They look delicious," the mosquito buzzed. "Can I eat them?"

"Just save the one with the short skirt for last," Grandscyhte hissed. "She's going to tell us about the purple crystals."

Inuyasha growled and tensed while holding the Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango also tensed at the obvious threat to their friend. Wolfang was itching to pull out his weapon while Growlor began growling menacingly.

"Like I'd tell you anything!" Kagome shouted at the arrogant Predacon.

"Oh, you will," Grandscythe laughed. "GRANDSCYTHE TERRORIZE!"

The mantis fell out of the sky as it shifted and changed into the Predacon that the group was beginning to really hate.

"by the gods!" Kaede gasped.

"Heh heh heh," the giant mosquito laughed. "TRANSQUITO TERRORIZE!"

The insect's abdomen split down the middle and foldedout to become a pair of legs. It's sides detatched to be revealed to be attatched to bronze arms that were unfolding. The head split open just above the needle mouth and began lowering to the middle to become a chestplate. The mouth flipped backwards and an ugly face with a circular mouth housing four teeth appeared. The eyes were blood red as they exuded arrogance and a sinsiter intent.

"Ha ha ha!" Transquito laughed as he hovered in the air. "Now comes the time to feast!"

"Guess again pred-heads!" Growlor snapped.

The two Predacons' eyes swiftly turned to face the white dog that they had previously deemed not a threat. Grandscythe's eyes narrowed dangerously while Transquito snickered. It didn't matter what his prey was cabable of to him. It was just another morsel to drain.

"You two had better think twice about hurting the lady," growlor said darkly. "Or any of us for that matter, 'cause no one threatens my friends. GROWLOR MAXIMIZE!"

Growlor's hind end folded onto his back as his front legs relocated to become a pair of bipedal legs. The canine feet folded into the calves while a pair of red metal feet came from the shins. The dog's chest folded downward to become a kind of waistguard. As it moved, a metal red arm unfolded, taking a position on the left shoulder. The dog's head detatched and was seen to be connected to what became the right arm. The head served as it's hand. From where the new shoulders were, a silver metallic head with a white helmet rose. The helmet had two triangular points where they could be taken as ears. The face had yellow eyes and two fangs could be seen sticking out of the mouth.

Growlor stepped forward in his robot form and glared at the two Predacons. Grandscythe frowned and then took a look at all of his enemies. He then sneered when he saw his goal.

"Be it one Maximal or a hundred," he laughed. "Be it humans, hanyous or demons. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha smirked while he prepared to strike.

"I think I will," Grandscythe smirked again.

He held up his hand and snapped his fingers. Transquito buzzed a bit higher above everyone. He then began his assault.

"Needle storm!" he roared loudly.

In the next moment, Transquito began spitting energy bolts out of his mouth. The bolts rained down on the group. Inuyasha slashed at the bolts to stop them. Miroku and Sango took cover behind a tree. Wolfang pulled out a shield while Kaede took Shippo and hid by another tree. Growlor immediately took evasive action, dodging the bolts like an acrobat.

Kagome was actually outside the range of the attack. Transquito didn't seem to be attacking her or didn't see her as a threat.

"He just made a big mistake," Kagome smirked as she prepared to fire one of her sacred arrows.

"I think it was you who made the mistake," a voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome whirled around, but she found her throught clasped tightly by Grandscythe's metal hand. She dropped her weapon and clasped the metal apendage desperately trying to get it off.

"First rule of being a warrior," Grandscythe sneered. "Pay attention to your surroundings."

Kagome couldn't even make a sound as air was cut off from her lungs. Grandscythe seemed to be able to feel the fear emmanating off of her. His sneer grew by on order of a magnitude. He finally released some pressure from kagome's throat so that she could answer the questions he had.

"Now," he grinned sinisterly. "What are the purple crystals? How can we use them?"

Kagome was terrified at the moment. She had tears at the corners of her eyes and the cold grip around her throat just intensified the feeling of death that loomed above her.

"I-Inuyasha," Kagome squeaked.

"Heh," Grandscythe scoffed. "Your hanyou lover isn't coming to save you today."

"Then will I do?" a new voice asked. "Alloy revaer spark stealer!"

A white flash raked down Grandsycthe's back. The Predacon roared in pain and dropped Kagome. Grandscythe turned to see who dared attack him and was met with a face full of red metal. It collided with a metal crash which sent Grandscythe into the dirt. kagomelooked up to see Growlor's smiling face and his outstretched hand.

"You alright Kagome?" he asked with some concern.

"Y-yes," Kagome nodded as she took his hand. The metal was warmer than Grandscythe's. Especially at the tips.

"Good to hear," Growlor smiled as he helped her to her feet. "Now, let's take care of that pile of scrap."

Grandscythe growled angrily as he stood up again. Growlor turned to face him, his canine hand twitching slightly.

"You will pay for that Maximal," Grandscythe hissed.

"You wish," Growlor smirked.

Grandscythe growled and Growlor just continued to smirk.

Away from them, the others were still being pinned down by Transquito's rain of energy bolts.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed. "How are we supposed to kill this bug when we can't even get near it!"

from his hiding spot, Miroku quickly set his staff down and grabed the beads that were fastened around his right hand.

"Like this," Miroku stated as he came into view. "WIND TUNNEL!"

Inuyasha and Wolfang quickly leaped to the sides, trying to avoid the suction. Transquito's energy bolts stood no match to the force as they were drawn in.

"What in Cybertron?" Transquito gasped as he felt the force. He flapped his wings harder to try and stay as far away as he could.

All of Transquito's energy bolts were drawn into Miroku's hand, but he quickly discovered that something was wrong. With every bolt her drew in, his arm developed a deepening burning sensation. He looked to the skin on his arm and found that it was quickly reddening and that a blister or two was forming.

"I can't hold it any longer!" Miroku shouted as he quickly closed the wind tunnel. "The bolts are burning me up from the inside!"

"I got him!" Sango cried. "Hiraikotsu!"

The demon hunter hurled her weapon straight at the Predacon with deadly accuracy and force. It collided directly with his chest, hurtling him to the ground with a large crash.

"Gaaah!" the bronze Predacon groaned in pain.

"You think that hurts?" Inuyasha sneered as he raised his sword. "Try this! WIND SCAR!"

As the Tetsusaiga crashed into the ground and unleashed the attack, Wolfang quickly jumped into the fray. Not literally of course, he liked his servos where they were.

"Let's add this to the mix!" he laughed. "Lobo blaster!"

The missile shot forward and was quick enough to overtake the windscar and explode on contact with Transquito. He didn't even get time to scream before the windscar hit him as well. The explosion caused everyone to look at the source. Even Grandscythe and Growlor stopped their staredown to see the result.

The smoke and dust cleared to reveal that the newest Predacon was still alive. Barely. His chest armour was not only dented, but a hole was visible. His wings were tattered and slash marks could be seen running up his body.

"I don't...feel so good," he mumbled stupidly before falling into the dirt.

"Transquito! You idiot!" Grandscythe bellowed as he ran to his flunky while reverting to his beast mode.

As he clasped his insect legs onto Tansquito, he looked at his opponents.

"Mark my words," he hissed. "I will discover what thos epurple crystals are. And when I do, I will have you all bowing to me."

"Go blow it out your tailpipe already," Wolfang growled.

With another hiss, Grandscythe quickly retreated, his flunky in tow. Everyone sighed in relief and the two Maximals changed back into their beast modes.

"Okay," Growlor sighed. "I'm a little lost. The green one mentioned something about purple crystals. Why?"

Miroku, while trying not to move his right arm, walked next to the white dog and kneeled down, "That, my frined, is a long story."

To Be Continued.

A/N: Iiiiiiiiii'm baaaaaaaaack! Wow, I didn't think anyone liked this story, at least not on the same level as my other ones. Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Well, there we have it, two new transformers have entered the fray. Next chapter is where the Maximals learn about Naraku and they discover a new power. What will it be? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not on Inuyasha or Beast Wars. Those belong to their respective creators and not me. Does anyone have a problem with that? I didn't think so. Now, lets just sit back, relax and enjoy my handiwork. Oh, I don't on Transformers Cybertron either.  
-Ten-Faced Paladin 

Inuyasha Maximum By Ten-Faced Paladin Chapter 5: Hidden Power of the Shikon Jewel

Wolfang and Growlor sat in contemplative silence. They had returned to Kaede's cabin after their latest battle with the Predacons. Grandscythe now had a new buddy to work with him, Transquito. They had made a big show of getting Kagome for some kind of purple crystals. When they left, Growlor had asked what the big deal about a few crystals was about. Kagome and the others decided to tell their story when they got back to the cabin. A lengthy explanation later, the two Maximals were stewing on what they now knew.

"Wow," Wolfang finally spoke. "That's one heck of a story."

Gorwlor's head was hung low. It was like he had taken the story to heart.

"It's pretty bad," he spoke. "I can tell how much pain Inuyasha feels."

"Like hell you can!" Inuyasha snapped from his corner where he was brooding about telling his story.

"You'd be surprised," Growlor snorted in a very Inuyasha way. "Along with the beast mode I got from you, I got a bunch of your instincts and memories to go with it. Enough to make my alloy reaver spark stealer anyway."

Inuyasha humphed and went back to his corner. Kagome eyed the two Maximals hopefully, wanting them to join with them. Both of them were good friends even if they had just met. Miroku and Sango also thought that the two Maximals would be valuable allies in their search. Wolfang looked up from here he was staring into the fire.

"So, just to recap," he sighed. "Fifty years ago there was this jewel of four souls that could amplify the power of demons and wicked humans. It as protected by a human priestess named Kikyo, Kaede's older sister."

"Aye," Kaede nodded, no one noticed how Inuyshas flinched at his old love's name.

"While doing this task, she met our friendly Inuyasha who wanted to become a full demon with it, and against all odds, they fell in love," continued Growlor. "So much that he'd become human for her."

"That's right," Shippo confirmed.

"Okay," Wolfang nodded. "On the day of the wish, Naraku, who was a bandit fused with hundreds of demons, disguised himself as both of them and attacked them, making them believe that one betrayed the other."

"The same Naraku that cursed Miroku's family and had an army of demons destroy Sango's village," addedGrowlor

"You would be correct," Miroku nodded grimly.

"So, in her final moments Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree," Growlor sighed. "Fast forward fifty years, and Kagome comes into the picture who turns out to be Kikyo reborn along with the jewel inside of her."

"That's right," Sango nodded.

"Okay," Wolfang spoke up again. "So when a crow demon got a hold of the jewel, Kagome managed to kill it and break the jewel scattering the pieces. Now it's a race with Naraku to collect the shards and put them back into one jewel."

"Think you're pretty clever don't ya?" Inuyasha growled from his corner.

The two Maximals stewed over the info again. They both looked at each other and then to the new friends they made. Everyone was in quiet anticipation for their next words.

"Well I'm in," Wolfang grinned.

"Don't think I'm going to sit this out," Growlor smiled. "I want to take a crack at this Naraku guy myself."

Kagome smile brightly as she bowed in gratitiue, "Thank you so much. We could really use the help."

Before any kind of conversation could take place, a tiny voice came up from Wolfang's right shoulder, "OW!"

Wolfang immediately slapped his shooulder where the voice had come from. He brushed through the fur on his shoulder before her managed to pick something out. He held it out in his hand so he could see just what it was.

What it looked like was a tiny flea. It seemed to have tufts of grey hair on the sides of it's head and was trussed up in tiny clothes. It as also as flat as a pice of paper at the moment.

"Oh, ow," it whined. "My poor mouth."

"Ew," Growlor grimaced. "What the frag is that?"

"Ahem," the tiny creature coughed as he popped himself back to normal. "I, am Lord Inuyasha's servant Myoga."

"Oh," Wolfang nodded. "Flea youki, right?"

"Yes," Myoga nodded before he turned to the others. "I'm glad to have caught up to you all. I have come to inform you all of a powerful demon that has rcently arisen. A village near the mountains has been made victim of a vicious crow demon and has been victimized for some time."

"Is there a reason I should care?" asked Inuyasha.

"You should," Myogo replied. "This great crow demon is showing signs of unusual power and strange abilities."

"Do you think it's a jewel shard?" asked Sango.

"Perhaps," Miroku nodded. "We should head out to that village and investigate."

"Heh," Inuyshas smirked as he stood up. "Then what are we waiting around here for? we got a jewel shard to grab."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short time later,the group as travelling along the road that Myoga said would lead them to the village. Inuyasha was, as usual, leading the way. Miroku wasn'tfar behind him while Kagome and Sango were just behind him. Sango was in her sinple kimono while Kagome was walking her bike with Shippo in the basket. Wolfang and Growlor were a bit behind them. They weren't used to the planet they were on and decided to let the locals lead the way. Myoga was riding on Wolfang's head.

"You metal men are quite mysterious," Myoga commented to the to Maximals. "Your disguises are also quite convincing."

"Thanks," Growlor grinned, as well as a dog could anyay. "I got mine from Inuyasha's dog part."

"Yeah," Wolfang nodded. "Mine came from a wolf demon."

"Curious," Myoga pondered. "And you use these forms to protect yourselves from the harsh elements of our world?"

"Something like that," Growlor replied. "The only weird thing is that there shouldn't be anything that would warrant us to need a beast mode but there's something out there that's making us take one."

"Hmm," Myoga pondered at the information. He looked up and saw their destination looming on the horizon. "Oh! There's where we need to go!"

Everyone followed the tiny flea's directions and they made it to the village in question. Everyhere they looked the mood seemed pretty grim. The houses looked like they had to go through several repairs and even though children were playing, they weren't far from their homes. The adults seemed to be pretty depressed.

"Oh man," Kagome frowned sadly. "This has to be the place."

"Oh it is," Inuyasha growled. "This place reeks of demon."

"Is that what that stink is?" asked Growlor. "I thought someone forgot to take a bath or something."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Sango and Miroku both smiled. Inuyasha seemed to ignore the comment or didn't hear it. Regaining himself, Miroku turned serious as he faced his friends.

"I suggest we make our stay here," he said seriously. "Follow me."

Miroku led the group stright through the village. They walked past all the homes until they reached the largest house in the village. Miroku seemed to look at the house aprasingly before he started walkning towards it.

There was an old man out front who was tending to some plants he was growing. When he saw Miroku coming forard, he wiped his hands before stepping forward and boing politely to him.

"Hello monk," the man greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Greetings," Miroku nodded. "I have been told that a demon has been terrorizing your village. Am I mistaking?"

"Sadly you are not monk," the old man sighed. "I may be the village headman but I am powerless to do anything about it."

"I see," Miroku nodded. "It all becomes clear now. This dark aura I sense around your home no doubt stems from the despair you feel from the situation."

"A dark aura!" the old man moaned in despair. "Oh why must so much misfortune befall our village."

"Fear not friend," Miroku smiled. "I will exorcise this dark aura posthaste."

Miroku then stepped to the house with several paper slips in his hand. He walked around the house while placing the slips over all doorways and windows.

"What's he doing?" Wolfang whispered to Shippo.

"He calls it 'purifying the house' but what he's really doing is getting us a nice place to stay for free," Shippo explained.

"Cheapskate," Inuyasha growled silently.

A short time later, the friends were staying in a nice room with beautiful decorations. The old man as so delighted to be rid of the 'dark aura' that was in his home, he even let the 'pets' come into his home.

"My skills are impressive aren't they?" Miroku smiled.

"To con artists maybe," Kagome frowned.

"Anyway," Growlor spoke up, getting everyone to return tp what was important. "What about that demon that hangs around here?"

"I asked our host about that," Sango replied. "He said that it always comes at night. It doesn't seem to come at a specific time, but it always comes and attacks without warning."

"So it's a waiting game," Wolfang sighed as he lay down on the floor.

The friends did wait with that in mind. Inuyasha seemed tense and ready to jump at anything. Sango made small talk with Kagome while Miroku taught the to Maximals how to play shogi. They proved to be formidable foes in the game. The sun sank under the horizon line as the day ended. Shippo watched through the window as people were quick to get into their homes before the sun vanished altogether.

"Is this thing ever going to come?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

His answer was a high pitch screech which echoed through the air. It was quickly was followed by screams of the villagers. Inuyasha was first to his feet as he raced for the door. Sango quickly she her kimono for her battle armor underneath as she followed with Miroku. Wolfang and Growlor looked at each other and nodded as they ran with Kagome.

"WOLFANG MAXIMIZE!"

"GROWLOR MAXIMIZE!"

It was two robots that ran with her when they got outside. Everyone was met with a rain of black feathers as a black mass was seen flying around in the sky.It was a little difficult to see with the flying feathers and the night sky.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "Can you sense a jewel shard?"

Kagome closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She remained still for a moment before gasping as she opened her eyes.

"There are!" she cried. "Two of them. They're in it's beak!"

"Then the bird is dead!" Inuyasha grinned as he drew his Tetsusaiga.

Wolfang and Growlor stepped onto the soil and aimed their weapons up at the demon.

"Lobo Blaster!" Wolfang raored as he drew his weapon.

"Inu Cannon!" Growor called as he pointed his left arm upward.

The two weapons fired but there were complications from the moment the attacks launched. Growlor's laser burned through the feathers, but lost power as it went and soon disappated before getting close. Wolfang's missle was sufficiently stopped after it hit too many feather and exploded.

"Slag!" Wolfang hissed.

The demon seemed to take notice of those who attacked him. It shrieked loudly, echoing through the air again. That was when thee feathers began to take direction. They began to glow and starting shooting at the group who attacked it. Wolfang drew out his shield to block the feathers while Growlor used his right hand to get them out of the way. Inuyasha and Sango used their own large weapons to block them. Miroku, on the other hand, gripped the beads on his right hand,

"Wind Tunnel!" he roared as he pointed his arm upwards as the beads came free.

Soon, all the feathers that were raining from the sky were being sucked into the vortex. Soon the feathers that were polluting the air were gone and safely in Miroku's pocket dimension with all the other demons he had drawn in throughout the years.

The demon shrieked in frustration as it began to turn around for another run at it's opponents. Sango turned to Kilala and the feline instantly changed into it's giant for as she leaped onto her back.

"Let's go Kilala!" Sango spoke as they took off into the air.

The demon shrieked as it faced the demon slayer. Sango was ready for it as she gripped her weapon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called as she hurled her weapon.

The weapon cut through the air at the demon. It shrieked again before trying to get out of the way. It only partially suceeded on that front. The Hiraikotsu smashed against the demon's beak and chunks of it came fall ing to the ground. Among the pieces was a sprkling object that Kagome immediately noticed.

"The jewel shard!" she gasped as she pointed to the falling pieces.

"I got it!" Wolfang called as he raced towards the pieces.

Wolfang dashed forard and made his way to the demonic pieces. He grabbed the parts and siffed through them to find the small crystal. He did manage to see it and he grabbed it in his hand, smirking victoriously. His smirk then shifted to one of shock when his body began to sieze up and his onboard systems began giving off emergency lights.

"Gaah!" Wolfang groaned as he dropped to his knees.

Another shriek ripped through the air and Wolfang, with some effort, looked up to see the demon beginning to make a pass at him with it's talons forward. Sango was giving chase.

"Gah," Wolfang grimaced as he began to try to move. "Computer, full system scan!"

"ACKNOWLEDGED," Wolfangs onboard computer spoke calmly. "OUTSIDE ENERGY SOURCE DETECTED. SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN TO ICORPORATE NEW POWER SOURCE TO BASIC SYSTEMS."

"Just my basics?" Wolfang groled. "Slag, no wonder I'm getting stiff, my energon resistance systems were shut down! Computer! Reroute new power to all systems!"

"ACKNOWLEDGED," the computer repled.

As the demon came closer, Wolfang's systems were coming back online and his energon resistance systems came back online. Wolfang immediately leaped to the side to avoid the razor sharp talons. He managed to do that, but the demon's wings did manage to hit him as it went past.

"Graaah!" Wolfang cried as he was launced into the dirt.

"Wolfang!" Kagome cried. She and Miroku ran over to the fallen Maximal.

They both tried to rouse Wolfang but he was out cold from the assault. Inside the Maximal's systems, all hell was breaking loose for lack of a better term.

"SYstEMs DeaLT MaSSive IMpACt DAmAGe. ReBoOT To AVoid PermAMENt DaMAge?"

-Yes,- was wolfang's subconcious reply.

"ACKNOWLEDGED," the computer spoke, already showing signs of repair.

One by one, all of Wolfang's systems were being brought back online. What was also happening was that the energy from the shikon jewel shard was being drawn into his systems. His body was using the energy to activate his systems and incorporate the energy siganture for future use. Everything was going fine until the energy was put towards to reactivating his programing.

"ALERT!" the computer spoke. "CORE PROGRAMMING COMPRIMISED!"

-Wonderful- Wolfang groaned.

"ALERT! OPTIMUS PRIME DIRECTIVES COMPRIMISED!"

-Huh?- Wolfang pondered. -What are those? When did I get those?-

"NOTICE. OPTIMUS PRIME DIRECTIVES MUST BE DELETED TO ENSURE SYSTEM SAFETY,"

-Do what you have to do,- Wolfang replied.

"AUTOBOT DIRECTIVE...DELETED."

"OMEGA LOCK DIRECTIVE...DELETED."

"VECTOR PRIME DIRECTIVE...DELETED."

-Okay,- Wolfang sighed. -What were those directives for?-

"NOTICE!" the computer spoke. "NEW DATA RECOVERED. READING. RECOVERED PROGRAM IS HEREBY THE CYBER KEY PROGRAM."

-What!- Wolfang gasped. -The lost weapon from the war?!-

"NOTICE!" the computer alerted. "PROGRAM IS COMPRIMISED BY NEW ENERGY! PROGRAM MUST BE REWRITTEN FOR PROPER USE!"

-You've got to be kidding,- Wolfang gasped.

"INITIALIZING PROGRAM," the computer spoke.

Outside in the real world, Growlor had seen what had happened. Ha was about to race oveer when his data storage suddenly got a new rush. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was written wrong. Like it was coded or something. He wasn't the only one either, from where they were licking their wounds, the Predacons were getting a similar rush of strange data. Even the stasis pods that had yet been found by either side were getting the data downloaded.

With Wolfang, his body suddenly came back online. Instead of his eyes coming back on their usual color, they were a bright yellow.

"Wolfang?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Get back," Wolfang growled slightly. "Please!"

Kagome and Miroku stepped back as wolfang slowly began to stand up. As he did, yellow energy began to flare from his joints. He was realeasing a low growl as he did so. When he was back on his feet, the energy flared out to engulf his entire body.

"What's happening?" asked Kagome in fear for her friend.

"His battle aura is intense!" Miroku gasped.

Wolfang looked up into the sky as his aura flared brightly. His growl turned into a full out roar as the aura began to glow brighter. He pointed his arms into the sky before finally speaking.

"SHIKON JEWEL POWER!" Wolfang roared as the aura shot into the sky.

Sango, who was battling the crow demon, was stunned to see the pillar of yellow energy race into the sky. The demon seemed to be throwing a fit as a small yellow light could be seen glowing on it's beak. On closer inspection, one would be able to see smoke rising from where the second shard was imbedded in it's beak.

Also, deep within his castle, Naraku was holding the almost complete jewel in his hand with a grip like iron. The jewel as giving off waves of yellow energy. Naruku's face was in a grimace as he watched the spectacle happening. This was something he hadn't been expecting.

The pillar of energy that was rising off Wolfang finally disappated as it cut through the clouds. Above him, sometheing similar of a star shone brightly. It as then that something seemed to reply to Wolfang's actions. Everyone's eyes were trained to the sky as something began falling down towards Wolfang. When everyone finally saw what was coming, they were, needless to say, surprised.

"A giant jewel shard?" Shippo gasped from his place on the window sill.

That was what it looked like. It was about the size of a watermelon and as a bright yellow. It was also going right for Wolfang.

The shard came down the sky and seemed to slow down as it came closer. It almost came to a stop as it came behind him. It suddenly turned and it's point attatched itself to the base of Wolfang's spine. The shard then seemed to turn into energy and was absorbed into his body. Wolfang's calves then opened at the back as two wheels folded outward that were attatched to his ankles.

"Speed of the ookami tribe!" Wolfang called as the transformation was completed.

The demon finally calmed dowwn as it felt it's second shard still with the metal man. It shrieked loudly before it flew at Wolfang to reclaim what it thought belonged to it. Wolfang looked up to see the demon coming and he decided to put his new power into action. He bent at the knees slightly before the wheels on his ankles began to spin and he was off like a shot, leaving a trail of dust.

"By the gods!" Miroku gasped.

"He's as fast as Koga," Kagome gaped.

Wolfang kept a cautious eye on the demon as it flew closer. The demon shrieked as it flew closer with murderous intent. Wolfang drew his gun as he accelerated his speed. The demon aimed to bite him, but Wolfang surprised it as he leaped straight over it's head, his speed giving him height and distance. As he flipped over, he pointed his gun at the demon's back and pulled the trigger several times. The missiles fired and exploded against the demon's back, leaving a total of three gaping holes along it's back.

The demon shrieked in pain as it lost control of it's flight and came crashing to the ground. Wolfang skidded to a halt as he landed on the ground next to Inuyasha.

"Maybe you guys aren't totally useless after all," Inuyasha smirked.

"I knew ya loved me mutt," Wolfang smirked, slipping a little deeper into his 'Koga' personality traits.

"Don't push it you mangy wolf," Inuyasha growled as he raced forward.

The demon was struggling with it's wounds as it tried to take off again. Inuyasha quickly stepped up with his blade already giving off whisps of air.

"You're not going anywhere you damn buzzard," he growled. "Windscar!"

Inuyasha slashed his blade and unleashed the three streams of energy at the demon. The demon only had a moment to shriek one last time before it was engulfed by the attack. There was a loud explosion as it as torn to shreds. Bits of bird demon crashed against the ground as the indscar vanished leaving it's trdemarked results. Three gouges in the ground. The head of the demon came crashing into the ground. It's eyes were glassy and the beak was mostly gone.

"Now that's a face only a Decepticon can love," Growlor grimaced.

Kagome walked quickly over to the head and began looking at the beak. After a moment, she reached over to the head and pried something out of it. A purple light sparkled in her hand. When the shard was freed from the demon's fleash, every pice of the demon suddenly dissolved into dust, leaving only bones.

"Woah," Wolfang gaped as he stepped forward. "Do you guys do this sort of thing all the time?"

"Pretty much," Kagome shrugged. "Do you still have the other jewel shard?"

"Right here," Wolfang smiled as he gently took Kagome's hand and dropped his piece into it.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled. "See Inuyahsa? I knew they would be helpful."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted as he hefted the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "I was the one who killed it."

"Only after I got it to stop," Wolfang snickered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Boys," Kagome sighed. "Even from different worlds they still all have to act macho."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the hills and watching the village, Kikyo was gazing unblinkingly at the scenery. Her souls skimmers flew past her, waiting for when she would need more souls. What her attention as placed on was the incredible aura that had came out of the village and the shard of heaven that had come down from the sky.

She knew plenty about the shikon jewel. What she wanted to know was how the shards could be used to call down pieces of the heavens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the deep forests, Sesshomaru felt the upsurge of energy. Wordlessly he stood up before looking to Jaken and Rin.

"We're leaving," he said without a tone of emotion.

"Mi lord?" squeaked Jaken.

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin curiously.

"I have felt something make itself know," Sesshomaru spoke cryptically. "I must find out what it is."

Sesshomaru then began walking away from the clearing where their camp had been set. Rina nd Jaken quickly tried to keep up with him. Sesshomaru's steed Ah-Un loyally followed behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within his castle, Naraku gazed at the shikon jewel with an unblinking stare. When it had erupted with the yellow energy, his skin paid the price for it. It was bright red and stinging like nothing he had felt in a long time.

"You called me?" a new voice asked.

Naraku turned his gaze to the woman in the kimono. She had her hair tied up and a feather was in it. Her eyes were red and she had pointed ears.

"Ah, Kagura," Naraku smirked. "There is a new force out there which resonates with the jewel shards. I must know what it is. Take Kana with you."

"Of course Lord Naraku," Kagur nodded as she left.

To Be Continued.

Hello folks! It's me again. Now you see what happens when the jewel shards did to a Maximal. There will be more explanations as the story progresses. Now, Naraku and Sesshomaru are getting a clue on the transformers. Who knows what will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or Beast Wars. Those belong to ther respective creators and not me. The only characters I can honestly say that I own are Grandscythe and Growlor. everythng else is spoken for. Now are you going to make me prattle on about legal stuff or are you going to enjoy my fic?

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Inuyasha Maximum

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Tokijin Vs. Energon Tetsusaiga

The sun was high in the sky as the group of friends that composed of Inuyahsa, Miroku, Sango, Wolfang, Growlor, Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome, were walking down the dirt path. Last night., the friends had managed to get to more jewel shards to add to their small collection. Due to this victory, Inuyahsa was feeling pretty smug right now as he walkedat the front of the group. Kagome and Sango were just chatting with each other while Miroku was a couple steps behind with the usual red handmark on his face. A reminder of his latest attempt to 'seduce' Sango to his manly charms. Growlor was walkng right beside him in beast mode, also remaining alert should he forget and try again. At the back of the group was Wolfang in his robot form. Shippo was on his should munching on some fruit that the blue Maximal had generously given him. One would normally wonder where Wolfang had gotten the food until they saw the large sack of gifts that he was lugging over his shoulder. It was somewhat of a remnder of the group's good deeds at the village they had helped.

**-Flashback-**

_Wolfang huffed a sigh of relief as the high he got from using the jewel shards finally wore off. The wheels that he had somehow deployed were suddenly retracted when he got his energy levels back to normal._

_"Whew," Wolfang smirked as he sat on the dirt next to the large bird skull. "This is my good deed for the day. How about you guys?"_

_Kagome giggled as she placed the jewel shards that Wolfang had handed her into the bottle around her neck. Shippo could be seen racing towards his friends now that the fight was over. Myoga, on the other hand, was long, long gone. Funny thing was that no one really noticed anyway. The small kitsune child leaped onto Wolfang's knee and stared at him in awe._

_"That was amazing Wolfang!" he cheered. "I saw the whole thing! The light in the sky, the shard of heaven, and how you blew those holes in the demon's back with your hand-cannon thing. How did you do that?"_

_"I'm rather curious about that myself," Miroku admitted as he stepped closer. "I've never seen anyone use ther aura like that before. I didn't even know that the jewel shards could be used to amplify an aura like that. Raw power and abilities of course, but ones own spiritual energy? I haven't seen such a thing."_

_"Don't go looking at me," Wolfang shrugged. "I don't know how I did it. All I know is that I was drawing energy out of the shard to give my systems a boost so I could work a little faster. Next thing I know, I'm accessing files I never knew I had and calling that huge shard out of the sky."_

_"Files?" asked Sango uncertainly._

_"They're like memories," Growlor answered, deciding to try and add something to the conversation. "What Wolfang means is that he recovered some memories that he didn't know he had. What he did with the jewel shard was in those memories."_

_Growlor decided to keep the new data that was sent to him a secret. At least, until he could get it all sorted out. Inuyasha snorted, drawing everyone's attention over to him while he put the Tetsusaiga back into it's sheathe._

_"Not that this little discussion isn't interesting," he frowned. "But I think we've got some more important roblems to deal with."_

_He gestured over his shoulder at something. The group looked past him and found that veryone in the village was currently bowing before them in great respect. The village headman was at the front. he dared to look up before his gaze landed on a stunned Wolfang._

_"Oh great wolf spirit," he spoke in worship. "Thank you for helping to destroy the demon by bringing us these warriors. We were all wary of you at first before that shard of heaven you called everyone that you are anything but a demon."_

_"Uh...okay," Wolfang gaped as the others turned their gazes at him. Inuyahsa, Miroku, and growlor were smirking at this little development. Kagome was holding her gggles in while sango just smiled at the development. Wolfang looked up to his fellow Maximal for some kind of guidance._

_"Don't look at me oh great wolf spirit," he laughed. "You brought this on yourself."_

**-End Flashback-**

Leaving the village was one of the hardest things that Wolfang ever had to do. This was not because of some sentimental reason on his own part. It was because the people didn't want him to leave, thinking that his mere presence would bring good fortune and ward away demons. not knowing what else to do, Wolfang asked the others for some kind of help. It was Miroku who told him to make some kind of blessing before running for the hills. Unfortunately, this was the best advice he got. Inuyasha had just said to knock out anyone in his way while the girls weren't sure what else to do. Growlor wasn't any help since he didn't know the customs of the world as well as the others. So, by accepting a sack full of food, Wolfang 'blessed' the village before he and the others made a quick getaway.

That is what led to the present. The group was still walking along the dirt road with Wolfang and Shippo munching on the fruit from the sack.

"You shouldn't eat all of that now you know," Kagome cautioned. "You'll spoil dinner and we never know when we'll get to another village."

"Oh come on Kagome," Wolfang smiled. "You seriously underestimate how much those people crammed into this sack."

"Yeah," Shippo laughed. "We've barely made a dent in it so far. There's just so much. We'll be eating good for a while."

"You know," Miroku commented. "With some of the things those people were offering, I'm a little surprised you only took one bag of food."

"I'm a little curious," Sango spoke from her conversation with Kagome. "What were some of the things those people offered?"

"It's a big list I have to admit," Wolfang chuckled as he pulled out another peach for Shippo. "Out of all of it the food seemed to be the most useful. I mean, the headman offered me some rolls of some kind of fabric. He said it was fine silk. It was pretty I'll admit, but it didn't seem overly valuable to me."

Miroku's eyebrow twitched.

"Then some of the other families offered some weird trinkets. Some of them were made of a yellow metal of some kind. We found it on Cybertron but it was too soft to be useful in anything. It's pretty much junk to me. The silver was more tempting but I didn't see much use for it. We have enough weapons as it is"

Miroku's eyebrow twitched even more. Kagome started realizing what Wolfang was talking about and giggled when she saw Miroku's face.

"This one guy even offered his daughter to me," Wolfang continued, not noticing Miroku's distress. "She was pretty attractive too. He kept saying what a great cook she was and how well proportioned she looked. He kept making hints about what a wonderful traveling companion she would make. I really didn't see the point. I could tell she really didn't want to leave. In the end, all I really asked for was some food for our travels."

"How gentlemanly of you," Kagome smiled. Miroku was having a different reaction to it.

"You fool!" Miroku shouted, running up to Wolfang and shaking his shoulders. "You turned down gold, silver, and fine silks? Even a beatiful woman? We could have lived like kings! We would be the envy of all those around with such a beauty tending to us! Don't you know anything?!"

WHAM!!

Miroku was now sporting a huge goose egg on the top of his head with Sango right behind him looking upset. He fist was still clenched after hitting Miroku's ever so hard head. The monk released Wolfang and coughed into his hand to regain himself.

"I have forgotten myself," he spoke calmly. "My apologies."

Growlor just burst out laughing as he continued walking, "I guess Miroku deals with such losses in his own ways, doesn't he?"

"He'll forget in a few hours or if a pretty girl walks by," Kagome shrugged. "He'll be fine."

"Lousy perverted thief," Inuyasha grumbled as he began walking again.

Wolfang was just watching Miroku with a strange eye before turning to Shppo, "What's his problem?'

"Well you know about Miroku's habits with women," Shippo replied. "Turns out gold, silver, and fine silk are pretty valuable around here. I'm not sure why though. All I know is everyone wants it for some reason or another."

"Humans are so weird," Wolfang commented.

"I hear ya," Shippo nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, traveling through the forests was none other than the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. Behind him were Rin and Jakken with Ah-Un. Actually, Rin was having a nap on Ah-Un's back while Jakken was making sure that the two-headed demon didn't wander off on them. Jakken was still wondering why his master was so intent on following whatever he had sensed the previous night. He wanted to ask his master just what he was searching for but Jakken didn't stay as Sesshomaru's vassal for so many years by asking a lot of questions. After a short while longer of traveling, Jakken's curiosity was just too much and he blurted out his question.

"Mi'lord?" Jakken squeaked. "Just what are we searching for?"

"A new power Jakken," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "Something I haven't sensed before."

"Couldn't it have been those cursed jewel shards that Naraku and your brother seem so intent on finding?" Jakken pressed.

'The jewel shards were a factor," Sesshomaru spoke. "But they were not the source. They merely awakened it. This energy has potential to be stronger than the jewel shards."

"Stronger than the jewel shards?!" Jakken squawked. "Then could it be stronger than Naraku?"

_'If used properly' _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The silence continued as the trio came out of the shady forst and into the open light. Before them was a village of humans that were scurrying about like the ants that Sesshomaru saw them as. Jakken made noises of disgust while Sesshomaru watched. He was about to continue on when he caught a familiar scent. It made him practically sick when he recognized it.

"My brother has been here," Sesshomaru spoke calmly, but one could almost hear the tone of hate that he carried for his half-brother.

"Inuaysha?" Jakken gasped. "Humph! It doesn't surprise me. A half-breed like him slumming with filthy humans."

"The reason he was here is irrelevant," Sesshomaru spoke. "I can smell that he has new traveling companions. I am sure that one of them was the one who created that energy."

Jakken tried to ask another question but Sesshomaru was off again. The toad demon struggled to keep up while tugging on the reins of Ah-Un with the snoozing Rin still on his back.

_'Odd,' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _'I easily recognized the scent of wolf that wafted from that human village. What I cannot explain is the scent of my brother as if there were two of him. One was heavily mixed with the scent of metal, like the wolf. What kind of allies has my foolish brother picked up now?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around nightfall when Inuyasha and the others had decded to sit down for dinner. They had decided to eat the spoils from Wolfang's offering before they spoiled. Most of the food that Kagome brought from her time was preserved to last a long time anyway. Everyone pulled out something they liked from peaches to takoyaki in small buckets.

"Mmmm," Kagome smiled as she bit into an onigiri. "I'll say this for that village; they sure know how to make snacks."

"I'll eat to that," Growlor grinned as he ate takoyaki in robot mode. "This stuff is awesome!"

Sango smiled as she ate. Kilala was also eating from a small dish set down for her. She meweled happily in thanks before setting in. Miroku set out a small prayer before digging in while Shippo was already full from snacking on the road. Inuyasha was already reaching for seconds. His only complaint was that there wasn't any ramen. kagome just shook his head at his complaints before turning her attention back to her meal.

"So, Wolfang, Growlor," Miroku spoke up. "You have absolutely no idea what that little trick was last nght. It would certainly be useful in out quest to destroy Naraku."

Growlor swallowed his last bite before replying, "Well, I have been thinking about that. I have all sorts of knowledge on Cybertronian hstory and I had only found one thing that was similar to what Wolfang did last night."

"Well spit it out already!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said sternly before Inuyasha's face met dirt with a loud crunch. "Don't you have any manners Inuyasha?"

"I'll show you manners," the irate hanyou spat with chunks of dirt in his face.

"Thank you," Grolwor nodded before continuing. "You must understand something about us transformers. Being made of metal and not flesh, we tend to live a long time. What I'm talking about happened in the great war of Cybertron. This was millions of years ago."

"A great war?" asked Sango.

"Yes," Growlor nodded. "A war so massive, the entire world was engulfed. Everyone was either and Autobot or a Decepticon. There was no in-between."

"The entire world?!" Kagome gasped. Everyone else seemed to get this concept on their own level.

"Yes," Growlor nodded. "The entire world was at war. At one point a new technique was discovered. It involved unleashing a beacon of energy so that something called a cyber key would come down from the sky and unlock a new ability that you never knew you had. It was said that when you summoned your cyber key, you were actually asking for Primus' assistance in battle."

"Who the heck is Primus?" asked Inuyasha with a snort.

"He's the creator of the transformer race," Wolfang replied sharply. "What you would call our god so watch your mouth."

Inuyasha snorted but remained quiet. The others were contemplating this little discovery. It was Miroku who decided to speak first.

"I understand how this technique would probably work, but why is it that a jewel shard came down and not a key?" he asked seriously.

"There can be a number of reasons that I can think of," Growlor shrugged. "Perhaps since we're on a different planet the form of the key changes. Maybe it was your gods who listened to our call. Maybe it's because Wolfang used a jewel shard in his technique. We really can't be sure at this point."

"All of those are good reasons I suppose," Sango nodded. "Maybe if we see it more then we can learn the reason behind its form,"

Any further speculation was cut short when Shippo unleashed a large yawn. This got Kagome to decide that they should all turn in for the night. She unrolled her sleeping bag while Miroku and Inuyasha got settled by a nearby tree. Sango cuddled with Kilala while she stayed near the fire. Wolfang and Growlor returned to beast mode before letting themselves drift off for the night. The fire just burned on quietly, enveloping them all in warmth for a comfortable sleep.

**-Later-**

The night was dark and deep after the fire had burned itself out. Everythng was quiet save for the insects that made their callings during the night. Shippo had made his way into Kagome's sleeping bag while she slept. Inuyasha was still huddling in the tree branches while Miroku was leaning against the ground. Kilala had snuggled in closer to her master for warmth. Wolfang and Growlor were still right where they were when they fell asleep. It seemed that everything was at peace. Of course, it was at times like this that Murphy's Law just loved to kick in.

Growlor's senses kicked in as he smelt a new scent coming closer. He didn't like it for some reason. As it registered for him, he started getting angry. A growl almost came out of his throat before he remembered himself. Turning to his fellow Maximal, Growlor nudged Wolfang slightly.

"Huh?" Wolfang grunted as he woke up. "Growlor? What is it?"

"I caught a whiff of something," Growlor remarked as he stood up. "Something I don't like at all."

"Don't like the sound of that," Wolfang sighed as he got to all fours. "Where is it coming from?"

"Someplace behind us," Growlor replied as he turned in the direction the group had come in the previous day. "I think it might be following us, whatever the frag it is."

"Well that's just prime," Wolfang groaned. "Might as well go see what demon wants a piece of us now."

The two Maximals then set out for what had they had smelled coming. Unknown to them though, Shippo was awakened by their talking and had watched them leave. Slowly making his way out of the sleeping bag, so not to wake Kagome, the little fox child began tailing his two new friends.

Wolfang and Growlor walked down the path until they came to an open plain. The smell was getting stronger as they went so they knew that they were close. It was all a matter of time now. Both Maximals could feel the tension in the air. Whatever was coming had to be bad news. Right now Wolfang and Growlor had to be brave and face whatever was coming like the brave Maximals that they were.

"Hey guys!"

"Waaaaagh!" both Maximals cried in fright.

Both canines looked down the see Shippo right behind him. Both were gasping for breath as their energon processors were pumping on high speed. Growlor looked down on the small child with an annoyed glare.

"Shippo," he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you guys," Shippo replied. "What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me you're leaving us."

"Ah, Growlor smelled something he didn't like so now he dragged me out here to meet whatever it is," Wolfang sighed. "I just wish t would show up already."

"A bad scent?" Shippo wondered before he started sniffing the air. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open before he started to tremble. "Uh-oh!"

"What?" asked Growlor. "Can you smell it too?"

"Worse," Shippo trembled while pointing ahead. "I can see who's making the scent!"

Both Maximals looked straight ahead to where Shippo was pointing. What they saw was indeed the one who was making the scent, but he also had a couple of followers. The erson wore a red and white kimono which had a set of battle armor over the chest. He was tall and had two swords hanging at his side. White hair reached down to his waist with what seemed to be a white boa hanging over his shoulder. His face had markings on his cheeks like slash marks with a purple moon marking on his forehead. His eyes were golden but there wasn't even a hint off emotion coming out of it. One distinguishing feature, if the eyes, markings, hair, and boa weren't enough, was that he only had one arm. Behind him was a two-headed dragon which had a small girl riding on the back. She looked like she having a pleasant ride. Beside the dragon was a small green thing with bulbous eyes who was dressed in brown robes with a large stick that had two heads on the top.

"S-Sesshomaru," Shippo quivered in fright.

"Sessho-who?" asked the two Maximals.

"He's Inuyasha's half-brother," Shippo explained. "Only he's a full demon. A really strong one too. He's always trying to kill Inuyasha. I'll bet that's why he's here!"

"Well if that's what he wants," Wolfang growled.

"Then he'll have to get past us!" Growlor finished.

"WOLFANG MAXIMIZE!"

"GROWLOR MAXIMIZE"

Let it be said that Sesshomaru was anything but experienced in the ways of the world around him. Ever since he gained his title as Lord of the West, he traveled all around to ensure that it was known that he was the strongest. In those travels he had seen many things. Some of which almost surprised him. However, when one sees what looked like a wolf and a dog suddenly transform from animals into metal men, well, even Sesshomaru could call this a surprise. He didn't show any reaction beyond his eyes widening ever so slightly. Jakken, on the other hand, made more than enough ruckus to make up for the lack of reaction.

"My word!" he shrieked while stumbling back. "Metal men?! I have never heard of such things! Are these what we were following Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Oooooh!" Rin whispered in awe. "I haven't seen anything like that!"

Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed slightly before he stepped forward. He gazed at the two Maximals, studying them. The blue one seemed to be light on his feet, but from the look in his eyes, Sesshomaru could tell that there was considerable intelligence behind the iron that composed it's head. The other one, the one that Sesshomaru couldn't help but be reminded of his brother when he looked at him, looked more like a brawler type. Unlike his brother though, this one seemed to have and equal amount of intelligence when compared to the blue one.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded sternly. "Answer quickly for I do not like to have my time wasted."

"My name is Wolfang," the blue one answered.

"I am called Growlor," replied the white one.

Sesshomaru accepted those answers. He was also somewhat curious. Neither of these beings acted like most did when they came across him on their travels. Most lower demons either assumed he was weak since he was in human form, or groveled at his knees, trying to gain favor. The stronger demons would try to kill him so they could take his place. These metal men were doing neither. They didn't seem afraid of him nor did they try to fight him. Either they thought too highly for their own skills, or they hadn't heard of him until now. The latter was unlikely since if they were traveling with Inuyasha then they would have no doubt heard of him. The former wasn't likely since the two were not exuding confidence like those who were cocky.

"Last night I felt an energy spike like nothing I have ever felt," Sesshomaru spoke. "I followed it and found myself ending here facing the two of you. Now, what is that energy that I felt?"

"We've been asking ourselves the same question," Wolfang replied.

"It appeared when we were fighting a demon," Growlor explained. "What summoned it is still debatable."

Sesshomaru pondered this answer, gazing at the two metal men. After a moment he brought up his claws before pumping his demonic energy into them, making them glow a sick green.

"It appears in battle then," Sesshomaru stated. "Very well. I will fight you two and if you cannot summon this power then I will kill you for making me waste my precious time on this journey."

With that, Sessshomaru lunged forward at his usual incredible speed, and slashed with his his toxic claws at the Maximals. To their credit, Wolfang and Growlor managed to duck, loosing a few hairs off their beast mode skin before ducking away while Shppo made a dash for the trees. Growlor got up first while raising his dog hand. Wolfang didn't hesitate in bringing his own weapon to bear.

"Inu Cannon!" Growlor called.

"Lobo Blaster!" Wolfang roared.

Sesshomaru then found himself assaulted at both sides by streams of light and strange arrows that exploded on contact. Thinking quickly, he brought his energy whip to bear and began spinning on the spot, sending it flying in all directions. The laser beams were deflected while the missiles were cut to shreds before exploding, creating a thick haze of smoke.

"Slag!" Wolfang cursed loudly.

From the thick haze of smoke, Sesshomaru lunged forward with his toxic claws and swiped at Growlor's head. The dog Maximal leaned back before flexng the claws on his right hand, causing them to begin glowing white.

"Alloy Reaver Spark Stealer!" he roared as he tried to take his own swipe at Sesshomaru's head.

The Lord of the West reacted quickly, leaping back from the assault only to have a few hairs drastically shorter. He watched the dog transformer intently for a moment.

"So it seems you have taken my brother's attack for yourself," Sesshomaru remarked calmly.

"Yeah," Growlor nodded. "I took a bit of his dog part to make my beast mode. Guess I got a bit of hm too."

"I pity you then," Sesshomaru said, almost smirking. "To have a piece of that half-breed as part of me, I would consider killing myself."

'Well then I guess I can consider myself lucky that I'm not you," Growlor shot back.

With that, Growlor lunged for Sesshomaru again with his claws. The dog demon lord just twisted on the spot, letting Growlor leap past him. He looked up to see Wolfang taking aim at him ith his weapon again while using Growlor's body as a blind so Sesshomaru couldn't see him. The missiles fired, but this time, instead of using his whip, Sesshomaru drew one of his two swords. The Tokijin. The blade forged by Totosai's failed apprentice and made from the fangs of Goshinki, a spawn of Naraku that Inuyasha killed. Sesshomaru raised the sword high before bringing it back down, unleashing a wave of energy that blew up the missiles where they were before continuing on to where Wolfang and Growlor were. The explosion of the impact ripped through the ground, hurtling the two Maximals back.

"Waaaaagh-oof!" the cried as they hit the ground.

Their armor was covered in dents and the fur from their beast modes was singed from the heat of the attack. Both of them struggled to their feet, smoking slightly. Sesshomaru watched them both stand up. They were resilient if nothing else. However, this was not what he wanted.

"I am waiting for one of you to summon the power I felt," Sesshomaru spoke coldly. "Must I use more lethal tactics to convince you to call upon it?"

"Slag," Growlor coughed. "Shippo wasn't kidding when he said this guy was strong. Too bad he didn't metion that he was fast too."

"He may be fast," Wolfang growled. "But I bet that I'm faster!"

While the battle had reached a standstill for Growlor and Sesshomaru to mock each other for a moment. Wolfang was not sitting idly by. He knew that Sesshomaru wanted to see the jewel power but neither Maximal really knew how to call on it. So, Wolfang went through his memory banks of the last battle, searching for something that might be a trigger. Reviewing the battle, he decided on a long shot that facing immenent death would be a good enough trigger for just about anything. The same kind of immenent death that was staring right at him and Growlor through Sesshomaru's cold gaze.

That was when it beagn to happen. Wolfang felt the energy begin to pulse again. It flowed through his circuits and began getting bigger. Sesshomaru was about to release another strike which would kill both Maximals when he saw Wolfang's eyes begin to turn yellow while aspark appeared in his senses. It was faint at first, but it was quickly growing in power. Wolfang's body erupted in golden light as Growlor backed away and Sesshomaru prepared for another assault.

"SHIKON JEWEL POWER!" Wolfang roared as he unleashed his aura into the sky.

The giant jewel shard fell from the sky again and attatched itself to Wolfang's lower back just like the last time. As expected, Wolfang's calves opened up before letting two wheels come out and rest against the ground.

"Speed of the Ookami Tribe!" Wolfang growled as he prepared to attack.

Sesshomaru didn't have to guess what the power had done for the wolf Maximal. He already knew that the blue metal man had considerable attack power if his exploding arrows were of any indication. He could only guess what the new power had done to his speed.

he didn't have to wait long before Wolfang's wheels spun to life and he raced towards the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru slashed at him with a wave of his sword, sending a blast of energy towards him. Wolfang immediately turned to the side and he managed to get out of the way. Sesshomaru turned to try and ht hm again but found himself staring at a barrage of black missiles coming at him again. Using his own considerable speed and another blast from the Tokijin, Sesshomaru managed to get some breathing space and away from the blast.

"Impressive," Sesshomaru remarked. "You almost managed to hit me. Not many can claim that accomplishment."

Wolfang smirked at hearing this before he raced through the smoke and towards his target. Ths time though, he could see Sesshomaru with the Tokijin raised above his head. Thinking it was going to be another of his usual attacks, Wolfang pressed on, knowing he could avoid it. What he wasn't expecting was the only move that Sesshomaru thought fit to name.

"Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru called before unleashing hs attack.

Wolfang found himself staring down a vertable funnel of destruction. He tried to use his speed to get around the blast but t was just too fast and way, way, to big. He was quickly engulfed by the blast before sent hurtling from the massive impact.

"Wolfang!" Shippo and Growlor called from their respective places on the battlefield.

Wolfang was sent skidding across the dirt until he came to a stop on the ground. He was bashed up pretty good. His sensors weren't working properly so he couldn't see that well. His internal systems were now a mess so those would take time to repair which meant he couldn't move. He was about an inch away from stasis lock at that moment. Sesshomaru just walked towards the fallen Maximal, gripping him by his throat before lifting him up.

"You should consider yourself lucky metal man," Wolfang remarked. "Not many can say that they have faced that attack and survived. But, you won't be one of them."

Sesshomaru raised his Tokijin again. This time it was aimed to finish off Wolfang once and for all.

"Nooooooo!" Growlor bellowed as he began running towards the demon lord and his intended victim.

That was when he felt it for himself. Something began growing inside of him that wasn't there before. As it grew, the data that Growlor had received earlier began to make sesne. His eyes turned a bright yellow as the same yellow energy that Wolfang had been exuding a moment ago. Growlor's voice became a roar when he unleashed the energy at critical mass.

"SHIKON JEWEL POWER!" he bellowed.

Another giant jewel shard could be seen coming down from the sky. Sesshomaru was obviously distracted by this so Wolfang got to live for a couple extra moments. The shard came down on Growlor and imbedded itself in Growlor's left foreleg. It was absorbed immediately before a hidden compartment opened in Growlor's leg, revealing the handle and hilt of a sword.

"Fang of the Inu Lord," Growlor called as he grabbed the weapon and began to draw it. "Energon Tetsusaiga!"

In a flash of light, Gorwlor drew what apparently did look like the Tetsusaiga. There were a few differences though. There wasn't any fur on the hilt like the real one. The blade looked just as big as the last one, only it looked to be made out of a kind of blue crystal. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he tossed Wolfang to the ground before turning to face Growlor.

"So, you not only copied my brother's attack, but his sword as well," Sesshomaru commented while he raised Tokijin into a battle stance.

"Heh, you look almost surpried," Growlor smirked, looking very much like Inuyahsa at the moment.

"Almost," Sesshomaru replied. "But coming from something that decided to copy my worthless brother, I can't say I'm impressed."

"Feh," Growlor snorted. "If you think you can get me pissed off with the trash talk, then you can FORGET IT!"

Growlor lunged forward n a vertical thrust with his sword, aiming to impale Sesshomaru on the end of it. Sesshomaru dodged to the left, but Growlor quickly reacted and swung in a concentrated strike aimed at the demon lord's midsection. There was a 'clang' sound of when crystal met steel. Both combatants stared at each other for a moment before leaping back into battle. Sesshomaru was half-expecting for Growlor to have copied his brother's techniques in battle, but it seemed that Growlor had skills of his own that were being put to use. After several more parries, Sesshomaru decided that he had had enough. He witnessed the energy that he had found and now he had no real reason to stay. Leaping back, he prepared to run Growlor through with the Tokijin. Anyone but him who weilded the Tetsusaga, weither it was real or a copy, was a possible annoyance that he could not let live. Besides, there was no way that a mere copy of his father's sword could harbor the power that the real one had.

Oh how he underestimated the power of energon.

Seeing him coming, Growlor took a ready stance with his Tetsusaiga pointing into the air. He frowned as he watched Sesshomaru come closer. As he did, sparks began to fly off the blade that grew in number. There was also some wisps of air that were swirling around the blade, but they looked ragged, like it was being forced. Shifting his grip, Growlor swung the blade and unleashed the energy stored inside his weapon.

"Solar Wind Scar!" he roared as he let th energy fly.

Three streams of energy tore through the ground towards the stunned Sesshomaru. They were blue and a bit smaller than the original Wind Scar. They also looked more smooth and refined. A positive thing about the smaller size and smoother look was that t actually went faster than the original Wind Scar. The Lord of the West was quickly overtaken by the blast. When it made impact with him though, the Tenseiga, the sword given to him by his father after he died, reacted to the assault. Pulsing slightly, it enveloped Sesshomaru in a field of blue/black energy before it and its owner vanished. The attack soon faded out and left sooth cuts in the ground that were smoking from the heat of the attack. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jakken cried in dismay.

"Oh you filthy metal men!" Jakken spat as he ran closer to Growlor who was still holding his sword. Only now the crystal blade had turned clear rather than blue. "How dare you attack my lord like that?! I have half a mind to fry you where you stand!"

"Oh slag off," Growlor frowned. "He's not dead and you and I both know it,"

"Why you-huh?" Jakken gaped. "How do you know about that?"

"I have a few of Inuyasha's memories," Growlor explained, too tired to patronize the toad for the moment. "His most pronounced ones anyway. One of them was when he actually managed to defeat his brother while finding the Wind Scar at the same time."

"Uh...wha?" Jakken gasped, utterly confused. "Oooh! If I didn't need to go find my lord I would have burned you to a crisp!"

Jakken then ran back to Ah-Un, where Rin seemed to be in shock at seeing her guardan vanish like he did. The three of them the began to head for the woods. Growlor just sighed and stumbled slightly, using his sword to old him up. Shippo came out of his hiding place with an amazed look on his face.

"Holy cow!" he cred. "I never knew there were two Tetsusaigas! Where'd you get yours?"

"I'll talk about that later," Growlor sighed. "Do you think Sesshomaru is really gone for the time being?"

"Pretty sure," Shippo nodded. "He's probably hurting too. When Inuyasha sent him away like that we didn't see him for a while."

"Good,"Growlor grinned. "That means I can do this."

Letting go of his sword, Growlor dropped to the ground totally exhausted. Shippo began to panicand tried pushng his head to try and wake him up. He was about to run back to the camp when he heard the camp actually coming to him.

"Shippo! Wolfang! Growlor!" he heard Kagome's voice call.

"Are you all right?" Miroku added. "We heard an explosion."

"Over here!" Shippo called. "We need some help!"

The footsteps could be heard coming closer until Inuyasha and the others came into view. They were all shocked by the destruction. Kagome had her hands to her mouth in shock. Sango and Miroku kept their hands on ther weapons but were still staring in disbelief. Inuyasha only had a few words to comment with.

"Just what the hell happened here?"

-------------------------------------------------

Within his castle, Naraku was again staring at his jewel. It had flared twice now and both times it was a little stronger than the first one. The burn on his hand was a little more serious than the one before. He couldn't let this process continue. Whatever was affecting the jewel was actually purifying it every time it flared. If it continued, Naraku feared that the jewel might become pure altogether and vanish completely out of his grasp. He silently vowed that this would not happen. His minions would find the source of this strangeness and destroy it once and for all. He would fill the jewel with malice and hate so that he could use it to its true purpose and nothing would stop him.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Sorry about the mix up folks. I Didn't notice the missing chapter. It's all fixed now though.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Beast Wars. They belong to their respective creators and not me. If anyone has any doubts then they can talk to my rabid lawyer.

-Ten-Faced Paladin

Inuyasha Maximum

By Ten-Faced Paladin

Chapter 7: Enter Clawjaw, the Guardian from the Sea

It was a tense night that was with the group as they watched over the two Maximals. Earlier in the night Sesshomaru appeared and challenged the two of them to a fight. He did some serous damage before Growlor had managed to activate his own power that the Jewel Shards granted him and bringing out a copy of the Tetsusaiga and using a copy of the Wind Scar to get rid of him. After which Growlor collapsed while Wolfang was already out cold. Currently, Kagaome and Shippo were watching over them while Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were either resting or tending to the fire.

"Humph," Inuyasha snorted. "I can't believe those two idiots thought they could take on Sesshomaru."

"Still," Miroku sighed. "They were the only ones up and I doubt they would have recognized him as a threat until he attacked. It was by pure luck that they went to him."

"They're still idiots for not asking for help," Inuyasha pressed.

"Would you have asked for help?" Miroku asked, knowing the upcoming answer.

"Like hell I would!" Inuyasha snapped. "I can take care of him by myself!"

Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha's streak of pride was one of legendary size. He looked over to Sango who was still out of arms reach and walking over to talk to Kagome. Sango looked down on the Maximals and felt rather awful for just sleeping while they were getting hurt. Their armor that would catch the light was now dirty and dented. The fur sections were dirty as well. Their eyes were dark and cold while they still remained still. The sword that Growlor had used was laying on his right side while Wolfang was on the left. In all, they had seen better days.

"Do you think they can get better?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"If they were flesh and blood then probably," Kagome frowned. "But these guys are machines. I don't know the first thing about mechanics."

"Maybe there's something in your world that could help," suggested Sango.

"I hate to break it to you, Sango, but these guys are to my world what my world is to you," Kagome sighed. "I doubt even experts in my world could do much of anything without hurting them. Besides, how would we get them or someone who can help through the well?"

Shippo frowned sadly as he looked down at his friends, but he gasped when he saw their eyes brighten again, "Wolfang! Growlor!"

Everyone's attention was turned to the two Maximals as they sat up from their position. They seemed a little unsteady, but very much alive.

"Ugh," Wolfang moaned. "Did anyone get the I.D. code of that tanker ship that hit me?"

"I feel like all the energy has been sucked from my spark," Growlor moaned.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Kagome cried while capturing the two in a hug, but quickly withdrew when they both groaned in pain. Inuyasha on the other hand had no such restraint as he stepped up behind the two Maximals and socked them over the head.

"You idiots!" he snapped. "What the hell made you two think that you could take on Sesshomaru, huh!? Don't you have any idea just how strong he is!?"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Soon Inuyasha was eating dirt again when Kagome called those words.

"Inuyasha has a point though," commented Sango. "Why didn't you two wake us up?"

"We didn't know it was him," Growlor sighed while reaching to his sword. The group watched in fascination as he opened up his leg and slid the sword inside, somehow managing to get it all inside before closing the compartment. "I may know his name but I didn't know his face or his scent."

"Don't look at me," Wolfang grimaced. "Koga never met the guy so how would I even have a chance of knowing who he is?"

"Well the important thing now is that you two are still alive," Miroku commented. "Which begs the question now of how to tend to your wounds. None of us save for Sango have any kind of metalworking skills and she is only experienced in forging weapons from demon bones."

"No need to worry about that," Wolfang smiled before reverting to Beast Mode as Growlor followed him. "While in Beast Mode our bodies repair themselves. We'll be fine in a while as long as the damage isn't too severe anyway."

There was a united sigh of relief at hearing this. Well, everyone but Inuyasha anyway. Kagome then took a moment to speak up again, "Next time could you please tell us when something like this is happening? I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we don't want to see you like this again."

"Maximal's honor Kagome," Growlor smiled.

"By Primus," Wolfang nodded.

"Good, now let's get some rest. We have to be on the road again soon and it won't do us much good to be exhausted," Kagome said before they all headed back to camp. Shippo rode on Wolfang the whole way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the group were on their way again. After a hearty breakfast they continued their journey and then found their way into a fishing village. It didn't look good as dead bodies littered the ground while the survivors prepared them for burial. Kagome and Sango looked sympathetic as Miroku let out a prayer.

"What happened here?" Wolfang questioned, horrified by the sight.

"Reminds me of one of those massacres during the Great War we learnt back on Cybertron," Growlor replied. He then froze. "Wait a click."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He was used to massacres so the scene didn't bother him.

"My sensors are detecting a Cybertronian energy signature. And it's definitely a Maximal one."

This got all the others reacting.

"There's another Maximal here?" Kagome asked. That would mean a new friend.

"Great…" Inuyasha said while rolling his eyes. As if two weren't enough already.

"Is it a stasis pod?" Shippo asked. He was hoping that this time the next Maximal would derive its form from him.

"No, already online," Wolfang confirmed. "And it's close."

Suddenly, several tentacles, VERY LARGE tentacles, burst out of the water. The group was ready to draw their weapons, thinking it could be another demon and the one responsible for the massacre. The tentacles came onto land and began pulling what seemed to be an incredibly large squid onto the dry land. Inuyasha reacted first.

"You're mine, demon!" he roared before unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and racing towards the source of the tentacles.

Thus was about when the others began to notice that something was wrong. The villagers who were witnessing the event were crying out, but not in fear, but to get Inuyasha to actually stop. Not in a cowardly way some villagers did when they were afraid to anger a demon, but in a way that revealed that they cared about it. Wolfang and Growlor also seemed reluctant to begin advancing.

Inuyasha didn't notice this as he continued towards his target. He smirked when he saw the top of what seemed to be a squid coming out of the water. Thinking that he had this in the bag he prepared to unleash a horizontal slash that would cut a good portion of the things head off. He missed fighting Sesshomaru so he was boiling for a good fight.

"Got you!" Inuyasha shouted as he unleashed the strike.

"CLAWJAW MAXIMIZE!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw the squid's red, arrow-like head split right down the middle and separate like someone doing the splits. The Tetsusaiga flew right over its target causing an opening in Inuyasha's attack. The squid then seemed to flip upside down before the portion of its body did a ninety degree twist that made the beak-like mouth point outward like it was on someone's chest. The two largest red tentacles flipped over to a position not unlike a pair of normal arms while the other orange ones seemingly like they were on panels, shifted to a position that could be considered a cape. Finally, a red head folded up into position with bright yellow eyes. It had no nose but the mouth was two panels creating a horizontal line. Suction-cup like markers ran down from the top of his head, beside the eyes and to his chin. The mouth was also in a deep frown. Whoever this was, he was not happy.

The group was slightly surprised to see this, but Inuyasha was right in the thick of it. He tried to bring back his Tetsusaiga but the transformer had already brought back a curled up fist and slugged Inuyasha straight in the face. The hapless hanyou was sent skidding through the sand and came to a stop right on the grass.

"Stupid demons," the transformer growled. "First bandits and now this."

"Wait!" Kagome cried before she and the others dashed forward to meet Inuyasha, who just started mumbling.

"Look at the pretty birdies," he mumbled, obviously dazed from the hit. If the punch was strong enough to do that then he was going to have a headache for a while.

The villagers gave whispers of suspicion while commenting about an 'ocean guardian'. Wolfang and Growlor stepped ahead of the others and faced this new Maximal. The villagers just seemed tense for a moment. It was like they were afraid that the Maximal was going to be attacked again.

"WOLFANG MAXIMIZE!"

"GROWLOR MAXIMIZE!"

The villagers' whispers immediately became excited when they saw the transformations. Apparently they were no strangers to it but they found it amazing just the same.

"I take it you're the Maximal signature that we picked up," Wolfang grinned.

"Most likely," the Maximal replied. "Name's Clawjaw. I take it that jerk I punched out is with you?"

"Sadly," Growlor nodded. "My name's Growlor. My friend here is Wolfang."

"Well, it's nice to see a fellow Maximal I guess," Clawjaw shrugged before he reached into the water next to him and pulled out a large sack. It was plain to see that it was filled with fish and various other edible sea creatures. "I think I got enough fish, Yamamoto-san! There's should be enough for everyone."

Wolfang and Growlor watched as Clawjaw walked over to one of the houses that were still intact and set them down by the door. An older woman stepped out and smiled brightly as she saw the haul.

"Oh this is more then enough," she smiled brightly. "We're so lucky to have you, Hogosha no Umi-sama."

"Oh, come on now," Clawjaw laughed. "You know my name."

"Oh, just humor an old woman," the lady giggled before dragging the fish into her house.

The group blinked and stared at one another. Growlor just asked, "Um…how long have you been online exactly, Clawjaw?"

"Not too long," Clawjaw said. "Sorry about your friend but he was asking for it by attacking me."

"He does that sometimes. Acts first without thinking."

"Why don't you come with me so we can talk, okay?" Clawjaw invited.

The others easily accepted the invitation before Miroku and Sango hefted Inuyasha to his feet and dragged him into the house that Clawjaw was leading them to. It seemed to be intact and there was even a small girl inside playing with a ball by herself. She seemed very young with dark hair that was tied back. When she saw Clawjaw she broke out in a huge smile which revealed a missing front tooth.

"Clawjaw-sama!" she squealed before trapping on of the Maximal's legs in a tight hug. Sango and Kagome thought the scene was adorable.

"Hello to you too, Sakura," Clawjaw smiled as he lifted the small girl up into his arms. As he stepped deeper inside a woman came into the room to see what the commotion was. Beside her was a teenage girl that looked to be around nineteen or so. Miroku got a speculative gleam in his eyes before a sharp glare from Sango made him sweat-drop.

"Oh my!" the woman gasped as she saw Clawjaw's guests. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yes, Mizuki-san," Clawjaw nodded. "We just needed a place to sit and talk. Is that all right?"

"Oh it's perfectly alright with me, Hogosha no Umi-sama," the woman giggled. "Oh, a few of the villagers stopped by while you were out. They left some food for you."

"Again?" Clawjaw blinked. "That's the fifth time today. Where do they get it all?"

Wolfang felt a slight sense of deja vu upon hearing this. It reminded him of his time at the village that they had saved from that crow demon with the jewel shards. He stepped up to Clawjaw and patted him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, man," he snickered. "At least they aren't offering their daughters for you to marry."

At the mention of that, the teenage girl who had yet to say a word blushed a deep crimson before leaving the room hurriedly. Only Kagome and Sango seemed to notice this. Clawjaw sighed and just hung his head.

"Actually, three families offered to let me marry their daughters so I would stay," he explained. "You should have seen how happy they were when I said that I was going to stay regardless."

"Just how long have you been online anyway?" Growlor gaped.

"I repeat, not long. Just a couple of days," Clawjaw replied while taking a seat. Sakura just made herself comfortable on his lap. "Actually, the day I came online is the day I met Sakura here."

"Yup!" Sakura nodded. "You saved my life!"

"What happened?" Kagome asked, interested in the story.

"I think Sakura can tell you all you need to know up until my activation," Clawjaw said while ruffling the child's hair affectionately.

(Flashback…)

Sakura was innocently walking along the beach while her mother was busy at home with her older sister. Since Sakura's father had died earlier in the year, her family didn't bring in a lot of fish like some of the other families did but they helped out in preparing them for stock and such. Anyone who helped was allowed to have shares. Sakura wanted to help too so she was trying to find some fish that may have washed up on shore. All she really found though was the odd dead squid. It didn't really put her down though. She thought she was helping. As she got further away from her village, she noticed something odd.

There seemed to be a new rock formation that she hadn't noticed before. It was half buried in sand and it was a black color. There was a wired flat part on it with all sorts of colored squares and a little ball on the side. Sakura was naturally curious so she did what a lot of people her age would do. She went to explore. Picking up a stick, she stepped closer to the odd object, wanting to find out what it was. As she got closer, she didn't notice the black tentacles slowly snaking their way out of the water making no noise whatsoever.

When she was close enough, she started poking the black stone with her stick. Just for fun she started pressing the colored squares that were on the side. She thought it was funny that every time she would press one it would light up. She was about to start poking the wired ball when she felt something slimy wrap around her ankles. Looking down, she screamed when she saw black tentacles clasping onto her. With a hard pull, the tentacles tripped Sakura so that she was face first on the ground and started dragging her through the sand towards the water.

"Mommy!" she cried "Big Sister!"

It didn't seem that her cries or tears were heard by human ears though. When she was close enough to the water, she was lifted up to see the visage of a black pointed head with yellow slit eyes and a ring of sharp teeth for a mouth rising from the waves.

"Heh," the demon smirked. "One juicy human morsel all alone out here? This must be my lucky day."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sakura cried in fear.

"STASIS POD ACTIVATED. BEGINNING SCAN," an emotionless male voice suddenly spoke.

The demon stopped it's cackling to look over where the strange object was. It could see a little ball being lifted into the air by a rod. It then started spinning before a large yellow field expanded out of it and began sweeping the area. The field passed over the grass, the sand, over water, and even over Sakura and the demon. The demon in question was too curious to even notice that it had a sobbing little girl in its clutches. After a moment, the field returned to the orb before the box started speaking again.

"SUITABLE DNA LOCATED. BEGINNING RECONSTRUCTION."

The box began to hum and the demon began to become tense. He wasn't sure just what was going on but he wasn't about to become distracted by the human in his arms only to be cut down by whatever was inside the box. The humming quickly died down before the box started talking again.

"BEAST MODE SELECTED. BEGINNING REPLICATION."

A few moments after that, the lid of the strange box began to open and steam escaped from it. The girl and the demon watched as something began to come out of it. It looked like a tentacle followed by another one before a large red squid came out and revealed itself. It took one look at the scene in front of it before its eyes narrowed in anger.

"Let her go!" the new squid roared before whipping it's own tentacles out and managing to hit the tentacles holding Sakura up and dropping her into the water near the shore. Coughing and sputtering, the small human raced towards dry land before hiding herself behind another rock formation.

"Why you!" the demon growled. "That was my lunch! I guess I'll just slaughter you before I eat her!"

The red squid didn't seem to want to wait for his opponent to try and attack. Instead, it pulled itself out of the box and onto the sandy beach. It took one last look at the demon before speaking again.

"CLAWJAW MAXIMIZE!"

Sakura and the demon's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they saw the body of the squid shift and change until it looked like a humanoid man made out of metal. It glared at the demon unflinchingly while the demon wasn't sure what it was looking at. After a moment, it decided that there was no way that this new creature was stronger than it and launched it's tentacles to pierce it through the middle. Sakura watched in amazement as the metal man leaped out of the way and began dashing towards the demon's head. It unleashed one more tentacle to attack but the metal man saw this one coming and dodged it again before using a karate chop and cutting off the tentacle! The demon roared in pain and was now distracted. The metal man dashed the rest of the distance before he leaped at the demon's head. Sakura could only see his arms move before the demon slowly came to a halt. Everything was still but then the demon's head came apart in three sections and fell into the water that was made cloudy with demon blood.

Sakura was amazed at seeing the metal man kill the demon so easily. She watched it step out of the water and heave a big sigh before taking a seat in the sand. She wondered what it was going to do before it gazed in her direction. With a small squeak of fear, she hid behind the large rock.

"Hey, now," the metal man smiled. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I got no reason to."

Sakura stuck her head out from behind the rock and gazed at the metal man, "Promise?"

"I promise," the metal man replied with a nod.

Sakura timidly stepped out from behind the rock and slowly walked towards the metal man. She trembled slightly but soon stopped walking when she was just outside arms reach.

"What's your name, little one?" the metal man asked her.

"Sakura," the small girl replied in a low voice.

"Hello, Sakura," the metal man smiled. "My name is Clawjaw."

(End Flashback)

"That's pretty much how I came online and Sakura and I met," Clawjaw spoke.

"He was so brave!" Sakura said excitedly.

"So, how did the villagers come to worship you?" Miroku asked.

"Well, after that…" Clawjaw began.

(Flashback…)

Clawjaw had more or less accepted his new home. He had to admit that it was alright as far as things went. He had nice company, he had no real responsibilities, lots of food, and a good friend. Sakura had been visiting him everyday since he had come online and she just loved to ask him questions. At first she had thought he was a demon but when Clawjaw explained that he didn't know what a demon was she instantly thought he was a spirit. He tried to convince her otherwise but saying he came from another world seemed to cement her views. Eventually he just gave up.

Currently, he was laying in the slightly deeper waters of the beach trying to get some sleep. There was just something that was at the back of his mind telling him something was wrong though. He had learned early to trust his instincts but he had no idea what his instincts were trying to tell him. He soon got his answer though.

"Clawjaw-sama!" the young and terrified voice of Sakura cut through both air and sea. The sea-going Maximal's eyes snapped open and he broke the surface of the water. Looking ahead, he saw Sakura laying on the ground breathing heavily with tears of pain running down her face. What was worse, was the blood staining her clothes and the arrow jutting from her shoulder.

"Sakura!" Clawjaw cried before pulling himself from the water and right up to shore. "Sakura! What happened?"

"Bad men," the little girl trembled. "They rode into the village with swords and arrows. They wanted all the food we saved and anything else they thought they might like. When we said no they started breaking things and killing people. My mommy and big sister are still there. Please help them Clawjaw-sama!"

Clawjaw was trembling with rage right now. Hurting a child was something that no Cybertronian did. Only the most deranged Predacons purposely harmed any kind of youth. After making sure that Sakura was in a safe spot for the time being, Clawjaw returned to the water and began swimming towards the village. Running would have only taxed his servos and he had a feeling that he was going to need all the advantages that he could get.

What he saw was something that would only be in place during the Great War. Several wooden houses were on fire and there were bodies of men littering the ground. Some were alive and just wounded while others were undoubtedly dead. Men in dark armor were running from house to house only staying inside to herd out anyone inside and taking whatever they liked before setting the houses on fire. Near the beach the women and children were all being collected by a number of the men. The looks the women were receiving were none too friendly. This just got Clawjaw's oil boiling and almost igniting. He finally snapped when he saw one of the guards reaching to grab a woman, aiming to drag her off somewhere.

With a huge crash, he broke through the water, his tentacles flying though the air towards the bandit guards and their captives. Cries of demon and pleas to the gods cut through the air but it was hard to tell who was screaming more. The women and children or the bandits. Clawjaw grabbed as many bandits as he could before slamming them into various surfaces and throwing them into the forest or dropping them in the water. When there were no more guards, he began to pull himself closer to shore. The women just began to tremble more while attempting to hide their children from his view. Of course, the screaming of the guards managed to catch the attention of the ones who were actually doing the pillaging. They were all witnessing Clawjaw coming ashore.

"What the hell is that?" grunted one.

"What do you think stupid?" shouted another. "A giant squid!"

One large bandit, presumably the leader since he had a lot more muscles than the others, pushed through the ranks and looked at Clawjaw appraisingly.

"Heh," he grinned. "A squid that size could keep us fed for a good while men. Get him!"

The bandits gave a collective warcry as they charged at Clawjaw with their weapons and torches raised. Clawjaw just narrowed his eyes as he turned to face the coming mob.

"CLAWJAW MAXIMIZE!"

The bandits were stunned as they witnessed their latest meal ticket transform into a metal man who was looking none too pleased with them at the moment. The villagers and bandits were both stunned to witness the change. Whispers of 'demon' rippled though them and no one dared to move. That is, until the bandit leader decided to open his big mouth again.

"What are you guys waiting for?" he snapped. "We can take one demon!"

With their spirits renewed, the mob of bandits began their charge again towards their target. Clawjaw frowned and raced towards his opponents. When he was close enough he leaped straight over them and landed on one of the guys in the back, knocking him out when his head hit the ground. The bandits tried to turn around but Clawjaw managed an upper roundhouse which made impact against the heads of three of them. The bandits just continued to swarm in an unorganized fashion. Since they were getting in each other's way, Clawjaw had a somewhat easier time taking care of them. His reflexes and agility helped him avoid strikes of those who did manage to get close enough to him. Eventually, the bandits realized that there was no way they could beat him, so with lots of bruises and by carrying some of their comrades (those who felt loyal anyway) they started running for their lives.

"Wait!" the leader shouted. "Come back here you cowards!"

Seeing that his men were not coming back, the leader turned his gaze to Clawjaw only to find his face making impact against said Maximal's foot. He was thrown back by the force and hit a tree. Blood was trickling from his nose as he struggled to his feet. With a final growl of anger, he raced after his men. Clawjaw released his battle stance and turned back to the villagers who were watching the battle. They were stunned beyond belief.

"Well?" he asked. "There are burning houses still here! Let's put them out!"

(End Flashback...)

"The fires were pretty much out before I went back to collect Sakura," Clawjaw explained. "We managed to fix her up at least. Luckily it seems that the arrow miss anything important so she doesn't even need to keep her arm in a sling. By the time I got back they were out and people were beginning to mourn for the dead. That's when they started calling me that name."

"Hogosha no Umi," Sango spoke. "Ocean guardian."

"Yeah," Clawjaw nodded. "They've been leaving me what Mizuki-san called offerings of thanks for helping them in their time of need. They don't really have to give me anything and I did tell them that, but they insist."

"Well you shouldn't let such generosity go to waste," Miroku commented. None who knew him could be sure if it was his monk side or his con-artist side talking at the moment. If they had to take bets thought, they would have put money on the latter.

"I'm a Maximal warrior," Clawjaw replied with crossed arms. "We do good because we are. Not because we want something."

"He's right," Growlor nodded. "We Maximals have made it our duty to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"We ensure that the people are safe no matter where we go," Wolfang agreed.

A heartfelt sigh could be heard and everyone turned to see Sakura's older sister peeking into the room with a faint blush on her cheeks. Noticing that she was busted, her face turned crimson before she immediately vacated the room.

"What's with her?" asked Wolfang.

"I dunno," Clawjaw shrugged. "Ever since Mizuki-san allowed me to live here, Hotaru can't seem to speak two words to me without turning red."

"Do you think she's sick?" pondered Growlor.

"Primus, I hope not," Clawjaw frowned. "That would mean I'm probably the cause. I'd hate to leave."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo all sweatdropped when they heard this. It didn't seem possible but the Maximals seemed just as thick on matters of love as Inuyasha was. The again, they had an excuse to be. They were from a completely different world. Inuyasha on the other hand was a moron so he didn't have that kind of advantage.

"Big Sister's so silly!" Sakura giggled.

"So what brings you people here anyway?" Clawjaw asked his guests.

"We were actually passing by and saw what happened," Kagoem replied. "We're actually on a quest."

"A quest? What sort of quest?" asked Clawjaw.

"Well," Kagome began. "We are looking for..."

A scream interrupted her which caused Inuyasha to stand stright up, "What the hell was that?"

Everyone quickly moved outside to see what was going on. What they saw was more bandits coming. This time it was double the number that Clawjaw fought.

"What do you morons want?" Clawjaw sighed.

"This is payback for what you did to us, demon!" the leader barked on horseback. "There's no way that you can beat our full forces!"

"Uh...I thought there was only one metal demon," a bandit quivered. "I count three."

Murmurs began to ripple through the bandits as they realized this little fact. They didn't even seem to notice that there was a half-demon standing right next to the three Maximals.

"These are the _fierce_ bandits you fought?" asked Wolfang.

"They seemed so much more competent last night," Clawjaw sighed. "They must be sharing a brain cell and causing it to overload."

Inuyasha stepped forward and began smirking. Some of the bandits who were closer didn't really like the look on his face, "Heh, I've been looking for a reason to bust some skulls. Looks like you guys get to be my personal punching bags."

The bandits became really nervous at this announcement and the sadistic grins that the three Maximals were giving were not helping their courage. The leader just growled before he started barking at his men.

"Are you men cowards?!" he shouted. "There's more than enough of us to handle them! Kill them!"

The bandit then charged, but some of them were a little reluctant. The villagers started to flee while Kagome and Shippo followed with Kilala on their trail. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and the Maximals stayed behind to deal with the clueless wonders who thought they could take the village.

Inuyasha leapt right into the fray and started punching any bandit that was in arms reach. Miroku and Sango worked side by side as they beat down any bandit that go too close or past the united front. The Maximals had forgone weapons and used punches and kicks to get rid of the bandits. Only Clawjaw seemed to hold any real skill for it. Wolfanag and Growlor just employed a style to what Inuyasha often used. More and more bandits were clobbered which resulted in a sudden nap or lost teeth mixed with black eyes.

The leader, who had been watching, had started grinding his teeth as he saw his men being beaten down. He wanted this village's food stocks and he was going to get them! He reasoned that if there were no more villagers to protect, his enemies would have no more reason to fight and would just let him take what he wanted. With this thought in his mind, he urged his steed forward and began plowing through his own men and the defenders.

No one had really been expecting this sudden tactic so he the leader was more or less given no obstacles as he broke through the line and rode on into the village with his sword drawn and laughing arrogantly.

"Oh, no you don't!" Clawjaw growled before he dashed off after him.

The bandit leader just continued to ride through the half ruined village until he came to one of the houses that his men hadn't been able to burn down the previous night. He could tell that people were in it because he could hear them. Smirking, he got off his horse and began charging for the house, intent of killing everyone inside. It was safe to assume that his sanity was highly questionable at the moment. As he was bellowing his war cry with his sword raised, he felt a tentacle wrap around his torso before he was thrown several feet from the house.

Kagome heard the commotion and cautiously stepped outside to see what had happened and began bearing witness of Clawjaw staring down the bandit leader. You could actually feel the tension in the air.

"Get out of my way, demon, or I will kill you before the people and make off with the food," the leader growled.

"Do I look as dumb as you?" Clawjaw scoffed. "If I let you go you'll just kill them villagers before making off with the food anyway. Your men are being beaten as we speak so just give up and leave!"

"The spoils will be mine regardless!' the leader shouted before charging, "Diiiiiiiieeeeeeee!"

Clawjaw dashed forward to meet the man in combat. The man was proving to have heavy and strong blows that could possibly be able to cut into Clawjaw's armor if he hit the right places. Thankfully, Clawjaw was somewhat more flexible than your average fighter and he managed to dodge the blows. He took advantage of the wide swings to land multiple blows of his own on the leader, but it only served to make the man angrier.

"Graaaaaahhhh!" he bellowed before kicking up the sand into Clawjaws optics. Clawjaw grunted trying to get the sand out since it was obstructing his view but by the time he did he felt the weight of the leader slam into him.

Both were sent tumbling to the ground but Clawjaw felt his back hit the legs of someone before he heard Kagome's scream. A thump followed but something else caught Clawjaws attention. A small bottle with some purple crystals inside of it fell onto his face before rolling onto the floor. The crystals had flickered yellow for a brief moment but that was it.

"Now you die!" the leader cried as he brought his blade down to split Clawjaw in half.

Clang!

A metallic ring echoed through the air and the villagers in the house dared to look at what happened. The leader himself was somewhat surprised at what was happening. Clawjaw had caught the blades between his hands. He glared at the leader harshly, his eyes starting to flare with yellow power.

"You know what I hate?" he growled as he slowly forced himself to his feet despite the leader trying to keep him down. "I really hate cowards like you who pick on the defenseless."

Yellow energy began to erupt from his joints as he forced the leader back step by step.

"Acting all tough and stealing just because you're too lazy to do any kind of hard work," Clawjaw continued.

The energy was enveloping his body as he continued to stare down the leader of the bandits.

"I only have one thing to say to you," Clawjaw growled. "SHIKON JEWEL POWER!"

Clawjaw's aura exploded, sending the leader back as it soared into the air. The villagers were astonished to see the sight as the light reached the heavens. Cries of amazement grew louder as a large yellow shard fell from the sky and imbedded itself just above Clawjaws shoulder blades. It was soon absorbed and Clawjaw's chest panel (the squid jaws) opened widely.

"Wrath of the Kraken Tribe!" Clawjaw announced in an angered voice. He aimed his chest cannon at the remaining bandits and fired. There was a powerful explosion that sent the bandits flying into the air. Clawjaw marched towards the leader who was crawling away from Clawjaw in fear. Clawjaw whipped one of his tentacles at the bandit and brought him close so that his face was near Clawjaw's chest.

"Believe me, you don't want to know what will happen if I choose to use this on you this close!" He dropped the bandit leader, "Now leave before I decide to slag you!"

The leader did not know what the term 'slag' meant but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Screaming like a little girl, he ran out of the village followed by his still conscious men who were carrying the wounded.

"That's it?" Inuyasha huffed. "I was barely working up a sweat."

"Do you just live to fight?" asked Wolfang with a sigh.

"Hey, how else are ya going to survive?" Inuyasha snickered.

The impending philosophical argument was cut short by the villagers who had started cheering and were crowding around Clawjaw.

"Such power!"

"A shard of heaven!"

"Truly he must have been sent by the gods!"

"Oh we have been blessed!"

Every able bodied villager was trying to ask Clawjaw what he had done. Wolfang snickered as he felt deja vu again from the last village the friends had been at. Now people really wanted to get to know him. Since most of the villagers were women, Miroku couldn't help but feel envious of the confused Maximal, but he displayed a rare form of restraint concerning a comment about it so Sango wouldn't deal him a grievous injury. Inuyasha just snickered at the sight, finding Clawjaw's plight amusing.

Looking frantically around, Clawjaw spied Kagome watching with a smile of her own, "A little help here please?"

----------Later------------

"So that's the story," Kagome finished explaining.

The group was sitting in Mizuki's house again drinking some tea. Sakura had planted herself in Clawjaw's lap again while Hotaru would occasionally come into the room to refill cups and steal glancing blushes at Clawjaw before leaving without a word. The story concerning the Inu-gumi's quest was retold yet again so that Clawjaw was brought up to date.

"I can see how this is an important quest if this jewel is as powerful as you say," Clawjaw frowned.

"So you'll help us?" Shippo asked hopefully, wanting to trvel with another metal man.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha snapped. "Two of these metal men are bad enough as it is. Besides, his animal form is useless!"

"It's not like I had any other choice," Clawjaw frowned at the irate hanyou. "But Inuyasha is right. My Beast Mode isn't exactly equipped for land travel and my Robot Mode can only last so long out in the open."

"I see," Miroku nodded. "So I take it you will be remaining here?"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," Clawjaw shrugged. "Besides, I still feel like I have to help out around here. There are still bodies to bury and homes to repair. Also the villagers are rather reluctant to see me go."

"Yeah," Growlor nodded reluctantly. "You have kind of made a place for yourself here haven't you?"

"I have," Clawjaw nodded. "But look on the bright side. At least you know that this is a village you'd be welcome at."

"Another valid point," Miroku nodded before he leaned in slightly closer. "Tell me though Clawjaw, Is Hotaru currently available? I wonder if she would like to be-"

He didn't get to finish before Sango's fist collided with the top of his head and Clawjaw's made contact with his face. The lecherous monk fell on his back with swirly eyes.

"Is he always like this?" asked Clawjaw.

"Too often," Inuyasha growled.

So it was with some small sadness that the group left the fishing village. They offered to try and stay to help but the villagers had declined. The women were rather experienced in home repair. Who else did it while the men were out fishing? Wolfang and Growlor made their goodbyes to their fellow Maximal before returning to everyone and hitting the road again.

"Aren't you two a little sad that Clawjaw didn't come with us?" asked Sango.

"Maybe," Wolfang shrugged in his Beast Mode. "But we really can't force him to do anything, really. He made his choice."

"Besides," added Growlor. "It's not like we'll never see him again."

Kagome smiled as she heard the Maximal's words. True, they could have used Clawjaw's help in getting more jewel shards but it was also pretty noble of him to stay behind to help the village. In the end they made a couple of new friends with Clawjaw and the people so that was just as good.

To Be Continued...

A/N: There. Chapter 8 is finished and I hope everyone enjoys it. My thanks to Zk Chromedragozoid for helping pre-read this and fixing errors. Well, another Maximal appears and he's become quite the village star. Will the others see him again? We'll see.


End file.
